Sonic and the Princess That Never Smiles
by heroes1202
Summary: Arriving in the Kingdom of Floroma, Sonic meets Robin, the only princess that has lost the will to smile. After meeting her, Sonic makes it his mission to return Robin's smile.
1. Ch 1: Our First Meeting

_**Prologue: A Young Princess' Diary Entry**_

In a kingdom far away, a young girl is destined to become the next heir to the throne. But she is in a state of deep depression. Eight years ago, while she was still a child, her father went off to explore some ancient ruins. While she begged her father not to go, she couldn't stop him. And after a week, her father still did not return. To this day, she continues to be in doubt because she believed it was her fault for not stopping her father. Her mother, the queen of the kingdom, as well as the castle staff try their best to cheer her up. But nothing does the trick. So, young Princess Robin keeps herself secluded in her bedroom and tries not to make friends, fearing she will lose them like she did her father. But one person might have the skills necessary to make this princess smile again. And his name is Sonic the Hedgehog...

_**Chapter 1: Our First Meeting**_

One day, out in the bright sunlight, Sonic is running at high speeds through an open field of grass. As he runs, he stretches his arms out and cheers loudly.

"Man! Do I love the feel of a good run!" Sonic said "And out here, I can get in all the run I want!" He soon starts running faster. While he's running, he soon sees a cliff. Deciding to enjoy the thrill, he finds a piece of dead tree bark and jumps over the cliff.

"Here we go!" Sonic said. He quickly gets on the tree bark and starts riding down the side of the cliff like a snowboarder. When he neared the bottom, Sonic jumped off and landed on the ground. He soon started off again. Soon, Sonic decides to take a short breath beneath a tree.

"Wow. This place is THE ideal place for a run. How come I haven't found this place until now?" Sonic thought. He put his hands behind his head and yawns. And no faster than him taking a break, Sonic closes his eyes for a short nap. Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Floroma, Robin is staring out at the town surrounding her family's castle high from a balcony in her room. A knock came at her door.

"Excuse me princess. But it is lunch time." a voice said. Robin turned to the door and sighed.

"You may enter." Robin said. The man was Robin's teacher and guardian, Mr. Burnson.

"Do excuse my disturbance Robin dear. But I brought you your favorite." Mr. Burnson said. Robin told him he could set it on the table by her bed.

"As you wish my lady." Mr. Burnson said. After he left Robin her lunch and left, Robin sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her lunch. It was a simple grilled cheese sandwich with the crust cut off with a blueberry muffin. She had a glass of orange juice as well. Robin was wearing a blue sparkling dress with light blue shoes. Her light brown hair was cut short with a light blue headband in her hair and she wore a charm around her right hand that her father gave her. When she looked at it, she sighed.

"Father. Where are you?" Robin thought. Meanwhile, in town, the townsfolk were gossiping about Robin's never ending state of depression.

"It has been eight years since any of us have seen our princess smile." one of them said.

"Poor princess. She must be so hard on herself since her father was last seen." another said. In a bar, a man in a cloak heard everything. He kept his face well hidden beneath his hood but his large orange mustache stuck out. This was very well Dr. Eggman in a cloak. In fact, when he went to the back of the bar after finishing his drink, he removed his cloak and it WAS Dr. Eggman.

"Hmm. From what I've heard, that fool of a king vanished eight years ago. And no one has heard of him since. I smell something fishy." Eggman said "Even though this probably would be the ideal location for my Eggman Empire, I think I'll take a inside look at the tale of the missing king." Eggman then put his cloak back on and made his way out of town. Meanwhile, Sonic still slept beneath the tree. But a lone butterfly landing on his nose woke him.

"Hmm? What the?" Sonic said sleepy. He saw the butterfly on his nose and stared at it. As he slowly put his finger towards his nose, the butterfly crawled onto his finger.

"Hey. That's pretty neat." Sonic said. He slowly sat up and the butterfly remained on his finger. It's wings were light teal and it looked beautiful.

"For a butterfly, you're pretty cool." Sonic said. Soon, the butterfly flew away. Sonic chuckled as he saw it flying away. Sonic got back on his feet and took a look around. When he looked to the south, he could see Floroma Kingdom.

"Hey. What's that place?" Sonic said. He started off towards the town. Meanwhile, Robin had secretly snuck out of the castle and was in town in an entirely different attire. She now had a short sleeved green shirt with a yellow star on it. She had baggy red pants with white sneakers. She called this her street attire when trying to hide herself. As she walked through town, she passed by Eggman still in his cloak.

"Ah. So THIS is Princess Robin that I've heard about." Eggman said. Robin froze in place and looked back at Eggman.

"How...how do you recognize me? I...I don't even know you." Robin said sounding spooked. Eggman smiled and pulled his hood back to show his face.

"It's a pleasure. My name is Doctor Eggman. I'm known world wide as one of the greatest scientific minds ever." Eggman said. Eggman shook Robin's hand yet Robin felt uncomfortable talking with Eggman.

"I'm...I'm sorry. But I have to be going." Robin said. As she slowly backed away from Eggman and turned around, she heard Eggman say "Hold on a minute dear princess." She looked back at Eggman and he threw her a smaller cloak that was similar to his.

"If you want to hide, use this. I guarantee it will work." Eggman said. He pulled his hood back up, waved once more to Robin and went off. Robin decided Eggman wasn't such a bad person and slipped the cloak over herself. Meanwhile, Sonic had just arrived at the edge of town and took a good look around.

"Heh. Never been here before. Maybe I ought to take a tour of this place." Sonic said. He entered the town and started exploring everywhere. Some of the townsfolk recognized him as soon as they saw him.

"Hey. It's him. That's the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog." someone said "Wonder why he's here." Sonic looked at everyone and waved with a smile. Just then, Mr. Burnson came rushing by Sonic. When he saw Sonic however, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh! You must be Sonic the Hedgehog." he said. Sonic nodded saying he was the one and only.

"You must help me. It seems I've lost sight of our Princess Robin. She doesn't like being cooped up in the castle and she usually sneaks out into the town to get away from her princess life. But I worry about her so. Can you help me find her?" Mr. Burnson said. Sonic thought for a second and looked back at him.

"I guess I could." Sonic said with a wink. Mr. Burnson thanked him for his help and gave Sonic a picture of Robin. The two of them started off again in different directions. Sonic looked at the picture and then out at the other townsfolk. Meanwhile, Robin was looking down from a bridge at the river beneath it. She saw her reflection in the water and she thought she could see her father's reflection.

"Father?" Robin thought. In the reflection, her father put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Robin. You've grown so much. I'm so proud of my little princess." he said. Robin started to leak tears out of her eyes and she rubbed her eyes. Her father looked at her.

"What is wrong? Why are you crying?" he said.

"Father. Father! Where are you?!" Robin said out loud. Just then, Sonic thought he heard Robin's voice.

"Hmm? What was that?" Sonic said. He started off towards the sound of Robin's voice. At the bridge, Robin's tears dripped off her face and into the river. The ripples in the water soon caused her father's reflection to vanish.

"No! Father! Wait! Come back!" Robin said reaching out towards the water. But she reached too far and she was going to fall over! Mr. Burnson was on one side of the river when he saw Robin trying to keep her balance. The hood of her cloak fell back and her face was revealed.

"Ack! Princess Robin! Hold on! I'm coming!" he shouted. But by the time he got there, Robin had fallen over the railing on the bridge and into the river. Soon enough, she was being whisked away by the river's current.

"Oh no! She hasn't finished her swimming lessons yet! She can't swim!" Mr. Burnson said. Just then, Sonic came zooming up to Mr. Burnson.

"Ah! Sonic! It's you! Hurry! Robin is in danger! She's fallen into the river!" Mr. Burnson said. Sonic saw Robin splashing in the water and shouted "Help! Help!" as loud as she could. Without a moment to lose, Sonic soon darted down the river side after Robin.

"Hey! Princess! Hold on! I'll save you!" Sonic shouted. From the water, Robin looked towards the voice and saw Sonic. Sonic looked up ahead and saw a tree branch hanging out over the water. He dashed out towards the tree and leaped up onto the branch. He hung from the branch upside down with his arms hanging down.

"Grab my hands!" Sonic shouted. Robin saw Sonic calling from the branch and she reached for Sonic's hands. Luckily, she managed to catch Sonic's hands and he held onto her tight.

"Now just hold on. I'll get you out." Sonic said. He pulled Robin out of the water and Sonic got her onto the branch. After getting himself on the branch, it soon started cracking. Sonic picked up Robin in his arms and made a leap for the opposite shore. The two landed safely and Mr. Burnson sighed with relief. On the other side, Robin started spitting out the water she had in her mouth.

"Hey. You OK?" Sonic said. Robin caught her breath and looked at Sonic.

"Yeah. I am...fine. Who are you?" Robin said. Sonic smiled and introduced himself.

"Mr. Sonic Hedgehog. Thank you so much." Robin said. Sonic chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Just call me Sonic. All right?" Sonic said. Robin said she was just addressing him by his proper title.

"Well, let's say I'm not like those other people. You can just call me Sonic for short. How about that?" Sonic said. When Robin heard Sonic say that, she thought back to her father. He used to say the same thing to her when she was learning proper manners. She blushed and smiled.

"All right. I will...Sonic." Robin said. Sonic smiled saying that was more like it. Just then, Mr. Burnson came up to Sonic and Robin's side.

"Oh. Dear princess. You're all right. Please. You must come back to the castle. We have to make sure you aren't sick." he said. Robin sighed and stood up.

"Very well. If I don't agree, you'd probably chase me all over town." Robin said. Sonic looked at Robin's face and saw she had little emotion in her face. Sonic stood up by Robin's side.

"Hey. Is it OK if I come to see this castle of yours Robin?" Sonic said. Mr. Burnson said it would be a fine idea. Sonic should be well rewarded for rescuing Robin from the river.

"Well, I normally don't accept much of rewards. But...I see that I need to do a little work. And that's turning this princess' smile around." Sonic said. Robin gasped and looked at Sonic. He chuckled and winked with a thumbs up. Robin didn't know what Sonic had planned but she felt safe next to him. As they went back, Eggman watched from an alleyway under his cloak.

"Good work hedgehog...as always." Eggman said as he vanished into the dark alleyway.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Ch 2: Our Growing Friendship

_**Chapter Recap: Our First Meeting**_

While out on one of his runs, Sonic arrives in the Kingdom of Floroma. This kingdom has been slowly falling into depression because of their princess, Robin. Eight years ago, Robin's father left to investigate a matter and has not yet returned. This has caused Robin to fall into a deep depression and made her believe it is her fault for her father's disappearance. While she had snuck away from the castle, she met Sonic's enemy, Dr. Eggman. But rather than his usual tricks, he gives Robin a cloak to help hide her from her peers. But while in town, Robin had fallen into the river in town and Sonic arrives to rescue her. Her caretaker is very thankful to Sonic and the three are soon on their way back to Robin's home, the castle.

_**Chapter 2: Our Growing Friendship**_

When Sonic, Robin and Mr. Burnson arrived at the castle, they were greeted by the maids working in the castle. Sonic saw the interior and he was surprised. On the walls was the kingdom's emblem, a sun with a trail of stars orbiting it.

"Wow. Talk about ritzy." Sonic said. As they walked down the halls, Sonic looked at all of the doors and passageways around the castle. One of the maids saw Robin and turned to her.

"Good day princess." she said. Robin said hello and looked away. Sonic looked at Robin and saw how she usually acted with those around her.

"I can definetly tell. She needs a friend." Sonic thought. Outside the castle, Eggman looked at the castle and smiled before turning away. Meanwhile, Sonic and the group had just reached the queen's chambers.

"Your majesty. I am proud to present to you your daughter, Princess Robin. Also, I would like to present Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog, who bravely saved your dear daughter from being swept away in the river earlier today." Mr. Burnson said. After that, Mr. Burnson left Sonic and Robin and closed the door. The queen saw her Robin in a jacket and looked concerned.

"Oh dear. Robin? Did you really fall into the river today? Are you all right dear?" she said. Robin said she was fine and that the reason was she just saw something. She took off her jacket and threw it away. Sonic caught it.

"You must be the one who saved my daughter. Thank you so much." she said. Sonic chuckled saying it was no problem. Robin's mother was dressed in an elegant green dress with a crown on her head. Her brown hair was knotted and on her dress was the kingdom's emblem.

"Mom. I'm fine. In fact, I don't think being in a river could effect me that much." Robin said. Sonic looked at Robin. Robin looked at her clothes and they were soaked.

"Well, I think it would be best to change out of those clothes Robin dear. They're quite wet." she said. Robin sighed and said she would right now. After that, Robin left. The queen asked Sonic if he could help bring Robin's smile back to her face.

"Of course your highness. I'll give it my all." Sonic said. She thanked Sonic and he went to look for Robin. He asked one of the maids where she went and she said Robin went back to her room. After getting the directions to her room, Sonic made his way there. When he found Robin's room, he knocked asking if he could come in.

"Yes. You can enter." Robin's voice said. Sonic opened the door and looked at Robin. She was once again in the blue dress from earlier.

"Hey. Nice dress Robin. Guess we think alike when it comes to colors." Sonic said. Robin said this was the only thing a "princess" would wear.

"Huh? What's wrong Robin? You OK?" Sonic said. Robin looked at Sonic and asked why he was really here.

"Well, like I said earlier, I'm on a mission to make you smile again. I can see it in your eyes." Sonic said. Robin asked if he was sent by someone and Sonic said he was only doing what comes natural to him.

"Besides, I can easily see you need a friend to pull you out of this depression." Sonic said. Robin looked at Sonic and decided he was telling the truth.

"Very well. Excuse my earlier beliefs." Robin said. Sonic said it was no problem. She asked if Sonic had anywhere to stay yet.

"Hmm. Not really. I don't really stay in one place for much unless I feel like I'm needed." Sonic said. Robin looked away blushing.

"Well, you...ARE welcome to stay here...at the castle." Robin said. She cleared her throat and asked Sonic if he could.

"Sure. Why not?" Sonic said. Sonic shook Robin's hand promising he wouldn't go anywhere until Robin's smile was back on her face. Robin didn't know what to say. She realized that Sonic was serious about this.

"Very well then. Then here you shall stay." Robin said. Sonic smiled and he looked outside at the town.

"Hey Robin. Can I ask you something? Have you ever felt...ANY kind of enjoyment before?" Sonic said. Robin asked what he meant by that. But Robin soon found that out when Sonic was running through town at high speeds with Robin on his back!

"Whoa! Sonic! What's...What's going on?!" Robin shouted. As Sonic rushed through town, Robin was screaming as loud as she could.

"What? This is just natural for me. I could run like this forever!" Sonic said. Sonic was laughing and cheering as Robin held on for dear life.

"Come on Robin! If you don't like the princess life, then you need to just tell me. We can have a real blast just being ourselves!" Sonic said. Mr. Burnson watched from the castle window as he heard Robin's yell reaching all the way to the castle.

"Mr. Sonic. What ARE you doing to Robin?!" Mr. Burnson thought. Sonic suddenly went screeching to a stop when he reached a dead end. As Robin sighed with relief, Sonic just looked back confused.

"Oh. So we went the wrong way. No problem." Sonic said. Just as Robin tried to get off, Sonic started back off again out of the alley and was looking for the kingdom gates. Robin said she was going to be sick and Sonic looked back at her. He found the gates and they went out into the field together. When Sonic was approaching a field of flowers, Sonic started screeching to a stop. When he stopped, Robin quickly got off Sonic but she was so dizzy that she fell into the flowers.

"Heh. You still in one piece Robin?" Sonic said. Robin looked at Sonic and asked how in the world he could do that.

"What? Me running that fast? I've had that for a LONG time now." Sonic said. Sonic sat down next to Robin as she caught her breath. When Robin saw where they were, she looked at Sonic.

"Sonic? Do you know...where we are?" Robin said. Sonic said he didn't know about this place. Robin said that this was a special garden that her father started before she was born. It was completely different from the garden at Robin's castle because her mother told her that her father said he had "more room to create beauty" in. Sonic could very well see what he meant.

"Just look at all of these flowers. It's like nothing I've seen before." Sonic said.

"Also, my father just loved planting new and rare plants never seen before anywhere in our kingdom. I even remember...this one time..." Robin said. But when she realized how open she was with talking to Sonic, she just stopped and looked away.

"Robin? You doing OK there?" Sonic said. Robin said it was nothing.

"What's going on with me? I haven't been like this since...my father vanished." Robin thought. Sonic looked around at the many beautiful plants and thought "If this is just a special garden, I wonder what Robin has in her family's garden?" He looked at Robin and asked if he could see the family garden.

"Huh? What? Oh. Sure." Robin said. When Sonic saw the garden behind Robin's home, he was surprised. There were so many beautiful flowers that seemed to stretch on for miles.

"Wow. Your dad must really have the green thumb. If Amy or Cream saw all of these flowers, they probably couldn't help themselves." Sonic said. Robin asked who Amy and Cream were and Sonic mentioned some of his friends to her.

"Yeah. There's Tails and Knuckles, Amy and Cream, Blaze and Silver and many others that I've made friends with. You should meet them Robin." Sonic said. Robin said she probably shouldn't. Sonic wondered if this had anything to do with her father and Robin nodded.

"Hey. Robin? Can I tell you something? Try not letting something like that ruin your life. From what your mom told me, you actually were a really nice and sweet girl before any of this happened." Sonic said. Robin looked at Sonic and said that she still couldn't get over it.

"If I had stopped him, my father would...probably still be with us." Robin said with tears coming to her eyes. Sonic looked at Robin's face but when he tried to get a good look, Robin looked away saying she had to go and went back inside the castle. Sonic sighed.

"Guess my work is more cut out for me than I thought." Sonic said. He followed Robin back inside but stopped to take one last look at the garden. Later, Sonic found Robin getting ready for bed. She saw Sonic and asked if something was wrong.

"No. Not really. I just came to see if you were doing all right. That's all." Sonic said. Robin said she was doing fine. She turned to look at Sonic.

"Um...are you having trouble finding a place to sleep?" Robin said.

"Nah. I think I know a good place for me." Sonic said. He looked at the balcony by Robin's window and hopped up onto the railing. He laid down on his back and sighed with relief.

"Wait. You're not REALLY going to sleep THERE. Are you?" Robin said. Sonic said he could sleep just about anywhere. Robin groaned saying she probably could NEVER figure Sonic out.

"Well, maybe you don't have to figure out EVERYTHING about what I do. But I hope you still know...that I'm not going anywhere until I see a smile on your face." Sonic said. Robin said that he would be here for a pretty long time if he followed that. Sonic said he didn't care how long it would take him to get Robin to smile.

"You'd be amaze how I work my magic." Sonic said. Robin said she hoped Sonic wasn't going to fall over. Sonic said he slept on rails before and he hasn't fallen off once. And sure enough, as the hours passed, Sonic was asleep in the exact same spot. When Robin woke up to get a glass of water, she saw Sonic snoring on the rail. And it seems through an act of kindness, Robin brought a blanket to Sonic and covered him with it.

"You should...at least be warm." Robin said softly. As she went downstairs to get a drink, one of Sonic's eyes opened a bit and he smiled when he saw Robin.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Ch 3: Our First Fight

_**Chapter Recap: Our Growing Friendship**_

Sonic joined Robin and Mr. Burnson back to the castle where Robin lived. Sonic met with Robin's mother, the queen of the Floroma Kingdom. He promised her to make Robin smile again no matter what. His first attempt was bringing Robin out on one of his runs with him. But all it seemed to do was scare Robin and make her sick. But when they went out to Floroma Field, Sonic found out that the field was one giant garden started by Robin's father. That night, Sonic was invited to stay with Robin and her mother at the castle and he slept on the balcony by Robin's room.

_**Chapter 3: Our First Fight**_

The next morning, Sonic woke up still on the railing of Robin's balcony. He sat up and jumped onto the balcony. He stretched his arms out wide and yawned. He went inside and looked at Robin. She was still sound asleep under her covers in bed. Sonic looked at the clock by Robin's bed and it said 8:21 a.m. Sonic figured it was time for Robin to wake up.

"Hey Robin? Time to wake up." Sonic said. He shook Robin softly but she didn't seem to move.

"Robin? You awake in there?" Sonic said shaking her again. Robin just brushed Sonic's hand away and mumbled something. Sonic groaned.

"Come on Robin. The sun's up already. Are you always like this?" Sonic said. Robin mumbled "Go away...sleepy..." and pulled the blanket over her more. Sonic figured there was only one thing to do.

"All right Robin. You asked for it!" Sonic said. While Robin was still sleeping, Sonic tickled Robin on her side and she started to stir. She tried to get away but Sonic kept tickling her until she finally woke up and looked at Sonic.

"What the heck were you doing?!" Robin said. Sonic said he was tickling her since that seemed to be the only way to wake her up. Robin looked at her clock and groaned.

"It's not even nine yet. Now let me sleep." Robin said with a yawn. Just then, she heard Mr. Burnson's voice from her door wondering if she was awake. She figured there was NO chance of getting any more sleep.

"Yeah. I'm up." Robin said. She looked at Sonic annoyed and he just smiled. Downstairs, Robin said good morning to everyone in the kitchen and she went to the table. She already had breakfast in front of her while Sonic just grabbed an apple from a basket and sat next to her. As she ate, she saw Sonic put his feet up on the table and ate his apple.

"Sonic? Surely you know table manners?" Robin said. Sonic said he didn't learn anything about manners and he's been eating his whole life. She meant Sonic putting his legs on the table like this was his place.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Sonic said. Robin growled and told Sonic to put his legs down. Sonic looked at his feet and he put them down.

"Thank you." Robin said with her teeth clenched sounding angry. One of the maids asked Robin if she was all right. Robin said she was fine and looked back at Sonic with a low growl. Sonic wondered what he could have done to make Robin mad at him. Later that day, when Robin was having a class with Mr. Burnson in the library, Sonic watched her from afar.

"Wow. This sure is dull." Sonic thought. Suddenly, an idea came to him and he rushed off. When Robin saw him again, it was from a window behind Mr. Burnson. He had a baseball glove on a bat over his shoulder and he was waving to her. Robin figured Sonic wanted her to play with him but she looked away and kept working.

"Dang it. Thought that would work." Sonic said "Surely a princess like her should be free to choose what she wants to do." Sonic figured he would need something else to draw Robin's attention. So while she was out on the appointments and such that she had, Sonic would occasionally pop by with a smile. Unfortunately, all of the constant appearances Sonic did only made Robin annoyed.

"What is he DOING?" Robin thought annoyed. She was just about ready to face Sonic right in his face and tell him to get out of her life. But she kept her calm and simply tried to ignore Sonic.

"That's all I have to do. If I stop paying attention to him, he'll go away." Robin said to herself. But Sonic didn't give up. He would still pop by once in a while to smile and wave at Robin. But she just turned away from him without saying a word.

"Hey. Don't tell me she's actually ignoring me." Sonic said when he noticed her. Sonic figured that must have been the reason.

"If she thinks it's that easy to ignore me, she better think again." Sonic said. During Robin's next class, which Mr. Burnson was teaching as well, Robin was in the library reading a book while her teacher was out. This time, instead of being out by a window, Sonic was actually in the library with Robin. Robin thought Sonic finally went away when she didn't see him at the window. But her thoughts of peace were quickly shattered when she saw him smiling at her from atop a bookshelf!

"Hey Robin!" Sonic said. He waved and chuckled. Robin growled and closed the book she was reading. She got up and pointed at Sonic with an angry face.

"What is your problem?! Since you got here, you've been a pest! I know you're trying to get me to smile, but you're driving me crazy! Just go away!" Robin shouted. Sonic said he wasn't.

"I promised your mom that I would get you to smile. And that's why..." Sonic said. But Robin interrupted by putting her hand up in Sonic's face.

"Don't...say anything else. Sonic, I just want you out! Out of here! Out of Floroma! But most importantly...just get out of my LIFE!" Robin shouted "I never want to see your mug around here again! Got me?!" Sonic looked really angry at Robin and looked away.

"I get it. I know when I'm not wanted. Don't worry. I'm gone." Sonic said. He jumped off the bookshelf and walked out of the library. Robin huffed and looked away. Sonic felt like he actually failed to do something.

"Who needs him? Nosy little pest." Robin said under her breath. In the halls of the castle, everyone watched Sonic walk right out of the castle and not saying a thing or looking back. Mr. Burnson was the most worried when he saw him. Later that day, Robin returned to her room expecting Sonic. But she saw no one was in her room that time.

"Oh. I guess...he got the message." Robin said. But she was expecting Sonic to pop out of nowhere. She looked over her balcony, in her closet and behind her curtains. But after checking the entire castle, Sonic was nowhere to be found. Robin couldn't even find a trace that he even came to the castle at all.

"No...way. It's like...he vanished completely." Robin thought. She couldn't believe she actually caused Sonic to just up and vanish without a word. Somehow, instead of feeling relief, she felt as if her heart completely shattered. She hadn't felt this sad since she lost her father.

"Robin? Are you...all right?" one of the maids said. Robin started running back to her room with tears in her eyes. When Mr. Burnson saw her running by, he could see her tears clearly.

"Robin." he thought. When Robin reached her room, she closed her door and she kneeled down by the edge of her bed. She gripped the blanket with her hands tightly and she started crying her eyes out. From outside her door, Robin's mother could hear her sniffle and cry softly.

"What...am I doing? What? What?!" Robin thought. She didn't know why she was crying but it was probably because of her shouting at Sonic. She felt as if she somehow was secretly growing attached to Sonic like a friend.

"No. I...I couldn't actually..." Robin thought. She started banging one of her fists on her bed. But her fist was stopped by her mother when she came into her room. She asked if Robin wanted to be alone but Robin got up and looked at her mother. She cried and clutched her mother's dress.

"Sonic...he's...he's gone mom. He's gone...and he'll never come back." Robin said crying. Robin's mother listened to Robin as she explained why she was crying. Even though her mother knew about most of it already, she still listened to her. Ever since Robin lost her father, she constantly tried to push anyone and everyone away from her to avoid ever feeling like she lost someone precious to her ever again. But somehow, when she met Sonic, she felt as if she was becoming dependent on Sonic to stay with her and keep her company like a friend would.

"Honey. Please don't cry. It seems natural that you would feel this way. This is your way of telling yourself that you need Sonic like anyone would ever need a friend in their life." she said rubbing Robin's head softly "You don't realize it, but Sonic is the only friend you have and you felt like you've just lost everything." Robin didn't know what to do and she begged her mother for her help.

"Well, maybe you should find Sonic and apologize. But...you won't need my help for that. The only person that he can truly believe...is you alone." she said. Robin said she would try. She quickly looked around outside for Sonic and called his name. But he didn't give any response. But luckily, Robin found Sonic near the gates leading into the kingdom.

"Sonic! Wait!" Robin shouted. Sonic turned around to see Robin and she hugged him tightly in her arms.

"Please. Don't...go. I'm sorry. I truly am. I thought I didn't need you. I thought you were nothing but a nuisance. But I didn't realize it until now. You're not a nuisance! You're not anything like that!" Robin said "But...I'll understand if you don't want to ever come back. I was mean to you. I wasn't being a nice person. I even told you to get out of my life and never come back! But...but...but..." Sonic put his hand on Robin's head and chuckled.

"Thanks Robin. I get where you're going with all this." Sonic whispered "I won't leave you. And I'm sure you know why." Robin sniffled quietly and hugged Sonic tighter. From afar, Robin's mother, Mr. Burnson and Eggman watched the two of them with tears in Robin's eyes and a smile on Sonic's face.

"We're...friends." Sonic and Robin thought.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Ch 4: Our Attempts At Smiling

_**Chapter Recap: Our First Fight**_

Sonic was trying his best to try and make Robin smile. But it seemed that ever since Robin woke up, all Sonic had been doing was annoying her even more. Every time Robin tried to do something, she would always see Sonic there trying to get her to play. But after putting up with it for so long, Robin finally snapped and ordered Sonic to get out of her life and never come back. Little did Robin expect that Sonic had taken that so hard. After her appointments were all done with, she actually found Sonic left the castle completely. Feeling so hurt inside, Robin wasn't sure what was going to happen now. She asked her mother for help, and with a little nudge from her, Robin found Sonic and she apologized for everything. Sonic accepted her apology because they knew that they were friends whether Robin wanted to admit it or not.

_**Chapter 4: Our Attempts At Smiling**_

The next day, Sonic and Robin decided to try and have fun together. Robin figured that if Sonic wasn't going to stop trying to make her smile, she would try to smile again. The two were outside in front of the castle throwing a baseball to each other. And it seems Robin was actually having fun again.

"OK Sonic. Here it comes." Robin said. She threw the ball back to Sonic and he caught it. He threw it back and she caught it. But when Robin threw it again, her throw was a little off and was heading for the small pond by the castle!

"Oh no." Robin said. But Sonic dashed over and dove for the ball. He waved the ball in his hand with a chuckle on his face.

"Thought that was going to get past me? Nice try Robin." Sonic said. He threw it back to Robin and she said she was actually having fun.

"Well, that's good. You're SUPPOSED to feel that way." Sonic said. Just when Robin was about to say something else, she heard something flying overhead. She looked up and saw a small airplane. Sonic looked up and chuckled.

"Hey! They made it! Down here guys!" Sonic shouted. The plane was the X Tornado and there was Tails and Knuckles! Sonic told Robin that their "back up" had just arrived.

"Back up? For what?" Robin said. Sonic and Robin hurried out of town to see Tails and Knuckles land in the field below. Tails jumped out and went to Sonic. Knuckles followed close behind.

"Hey Tails! Knuckles! Glad you two could make it." Sonic said.

"No problem Sonic. We're friends after all. And you know you can always count on me." Tails said. Knuckles said he had a little free time.

"Yeah. SURE Knuckles." Sonic said. Knuckles growled and looked at him annoyed.

"Well EXCUSE me! You should be happy that I even came out here at all!" Knuckles said. Robin asked who these two were.

"Oh right. Robin? These are two of my best friends Tails and Knuckles. I asked them to stop by to help with your little problem." Sonic said. He looked around and asked where Amy was.

"Huh? She WAS right behind us. I could still see her from the X Tornado." Tails said looking back. As everyone looked around, Sonic heard a loud "Sonic!" approaching them. Approaching them was Amy and Cream riding some kind of floating scooter. When Amy reached them, she stopped the scooter and she and Cream got off. The first thing Amy did was run up to Sonic and hug him tightly in her arms.

"Sonic! I've finally got you now!" Amy said. Sonic struggled to try and get free but Amy's grip was too tight.

"Amy! Come on! Can't...move! Let me go!" Sonic groaned. She let go of Sonic and said it was great to see him again. Knuckles groaned in disgust wondering how Amy could EVER be this cheery.

"Hello Sonic. It's really great to see you again." Cream said.

"Yeah. Same to you guys too. Glad you could all make it." Sonic said. But just then, they heard a huff.

"What? Did you forget about us too Sonic?" a voice said. Sonic and the others looked around for the voice and Sonic turned around. There was Silver and Blaze.

"Silver! Blaze! I almost forgot you guys were coming too." Sonic said. Silver said he couldn't imagine Sonic forgetting about them.

"You should be happy we even showed up." Blaze said. Sonic chuckled and said he was sorry already. Amy asked Sonic who Robin was.

"Oh right. Everyone? Meet Robin, the princess of the Floroma Kingdom. She was the "problem" that I said I needed your help to fix." Sonic said. Robin looked away from them feeling nervous. Amy approached Robin and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness. I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's one and only girl!" Amy said. Sonic chuckled but soon turned to a groan. Everyone introduced themselves to Robin and shook her hand.

"Wow Sonic. I didn't think you would ever be here in the Floroma Kingdom. I heard that it has some of the most beautiful flowers and plants ever in existance." Tails said. Robin said that was very true and Sonic went on mentioning how Robin's father made the field they're in one large garden.

"Oh really? Wow. He must have been one great guy." Knuckles said. Robin pointed to an oak tree resting by the road towards town. She said that when she was little, she and her father actually planted the seed for that tree together. Today, Robin always goes there for a nice break away from her princess life. Blaze thought that her father sounded like a very nice person.

"He was. I just wish...he was here." Robin said sadly. The others looked at Robin concerned. Sonic explained everything that the castle staff told him. When he finished, Amy and Cream were worried about Robin the most.

"Well, don't you worry. We're going to help you get your smile back. After all, what's the point of living if you can't smile?" Amy said. Robin looked at Sonic and the others. They were all there to help her and she felt better inside. It felt as if instead of one friend, she now had a whole group of friends.

"All right then. Let's get to work guys. We've got a smile to bring back." Sonic said. Everyone agreed to it and Robin brought them back to her castle. She showed them the garden behind her home since Tails brought up the flower concept earlier. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes when they saw it.

"Oh wow. Look at all of the flowers! My mom would love it here." Cream said. Amy said she couldn't believe her eyes either. Tails said this was quite the sight that there were so many rare flowers and plants in the garden.

"Not a bad place you have Robin. It's really pretty." Knuckles said. Blaze sniffed a flower in her hand while Silver looked at the flowers growing on the wooden arches. Thanks to the flowers, the arches became arches covered with beautiful flowers.

"It's really amazing here. I wouldn't mind being here." Silver said. Sonic said that wasn't important now. They had to help Robin recover her smile. Knuckles looked at Robin and started making weird faces. Sonic and Robin were disturbed and Knuckles froze in place.

"Uh...Knuckles? What ARE you doing?" Sonic said.

"What? I'm trying to make her smile. And it's not working." Knuckles said. Amy slapped Knuckles in the back of his head saying that wasn't the way to do it.

"Oh. And I bet YOU know?!" Knuckles said. Amy said she naturally knew since she and Robin were both girls.

"I have a bad feeling about this Sonic." Robin said. Sonic said it should be all right. But he told Robin not to make Amy mad for her own sake. Robin gulped and looked at Amy. Later, she and the others were in the dining hall making flower crowns. Amy said Cream taught her how to make these herself. Knuckles didn't feel like joining in since he said it was too "girly" for someone like him.

"Fine. No crown for Mr. Grumpy then." Amy said. While Robin was trying to make her flower crown, she poked her thumb with the needle. And she had an even harder time with threading the needle. Sonic thought maybe that wasn't the best idea to try with Robin.

"Sorry. I tried to think of something." Amy said. Cream said it was a nice try though. Robin said she was sorry that she was making things hard for everyone.

"It's all right. Besides, I think I might know something." Tails said. He went back to the X Tornado and came back with roller skates.

"Uh...skating?" Robin said scared. Soon, everyone was outside skating through the streets. But Robin wasn't doing so well and she could barely stand up straight. In fact, she almost went skating right towards the river once and would've gone over into the river if Sonic hadn't caught her arm. After their skating around town, Robin felt like she was never going to smile again.

"No. Don't say that. We can't quit now." Amy said. Tails said Amy had a point there. Sonic said that Robin worked too hard to just quit like this. Robin said she was sorry and walked off. Knuckles tried to stop her but Sonic told him that Robin needed to be alone now. Knuckles and the others watched worried as Robin walked back to the castle. Sonic could hear Robin crying softly.

"Robin. I know. I know you can smile." Sonic thought. When Robin returned to her bedroom, she went to the balcony by her window and looked down. She saw all of the smiling children with their parents. This filled Robin's heart with sadness feeling that she would never feel the way they felt ever again. She went to her bed again and sat down. She sighed and rested her hands on her lap. But something caught her eye.

"Huh? What's this?" Robin said. She saw something by her closet door. When she saw what it was, she gasped. It was a small teddy bear with button eyes. This brought back a memory to Robin as she remembered that her mother and father made it for her when she was just a baby.

"Here Robin. This is for you." her father said "If you ever feel sad or need someone to hug, just think of this bear as us. While we might not be always there with you, we will be...in your heart." Robin cried and hugged the bear tightly in her arms. Meanwhile, Sonic and the others were coming back to the castle.

"Hmm. There has GOT to be someway we can get Robin to smile." Silver said. Blaze said that maybe they should leave Robin alone. But Knuckles thought they were close to a break through. Sonic was worried when he remembered Robin leaving them crying. When they returned to the castle, Knuckles insisted they go see Robin. Sonic said he should probably see Robin first.

"Fine." Knuckles said. Sonic went to Robin's room and peeked through a crack in the door. He saw Robin on her bed hugging her teddy bear.

"Father? I...I think I understand." Robin said "When I was young, I didn't quite...understand what you meant when you told me to think of this bear as you. But...now I do. And...father? If you're watching me, right now, I promise...I'm going to try and smile for mom again." Sonic smiled and left Robin alone. When he met up with the others, they asked how Robin was. Sonic looked back and smiled.

"Let's say...we should let her be alone for a while. Right now, she's in a happy place." Sonic said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Ch 5: Our Birthday Bash

_**Chapter Recap: Our Attempts at Smiling**_

After making up from their fight, Sonic and Robin work hard to give Robin her smile again. While playing catch outside, their game is cut short when Sonic's friends, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Silver and Blaze, arrive. Sonic called them to help him bring Robin's smile back. And after trying out some things with her friends, Robin still couldn't find a reason to smile. She returned to her bedroom feeling like she was destined to be sad forever. But she found something that soon broke her belief. It was a teddy bear her parents made for her when she was a child. And when Sonic went to see Robin again, he left her be after seeing her hugging the bear tightly in her arms.

_**Chapter 5: Our Birthday Bash**_

With the permission of the queen, Sonic's friends were allowed to stay in the kingdom to help bring Robin her smile again. The next day, Sonic was out running through town trying to think of something to help Robin out. All he could think of was when he saw Robin in her room hugging her teddy bear. Sonic was racking his brain trying to think of something.

"Come on brain. I know we haven't thought of anything big like Tails, but give me an idea at least!" Sonic said. He thought if he went running, an idea would eventually come to mind. But looking back, Sonic had been running around for at least half an hour!

"Work with me!" Sonic said. Just then, he saw Mr. Burnson ahead of him and crashed into him.

"Whoops! Sorry Mr. Burnson. Didn't see you there." Sonic said. He helped him up and Mr. Burnson said it was no big deal. No one had any injuries and nothing was broken. However, he saw that he dropped the bags he had before colliding with Sonic.

"Oh dear." he said. While he picked them up, Sonic asked what the problem was. Mr. Burnson looked at Sonic with a smile.

"Well, it's actually Robin's birthday today and she'll be turning thirteen." Mr. Burnson said. Sonic said that sounded cool. Mr. Burnson said that her birthday was always the day Robin looked forward to every year since she could talk. But as Mr. Burnson talked, his smile became a frown. Since Robin's father vanished, Robin had lost the thrill she had on her birthday and she refused to have anymore birthday partys.

"Oh man. That's bad." Sonic said. Mr. Burnson tried to do his best for Robin on her birthday but he still couldn't bring even a grin to Robin's face. Sonic thought long and hard about what Mr. Burnson said and he got an idea.

"Wait! That's it! It's foolproof! I think I thought of a way I can bring Robin's smile back for good!" Sonic said. Mr. Burnson told Sonic to tell him right away. If Sonic was right, this would be just what Robin needed.

"I'll throw Robin a surprise birthday party for her. But this won't be like any other party she's had before. I'll make sure of it. After all, I've got my friends helping me as well." Sonic said. Mr. Burnson wasn't sure that would work considering what he just told Sonic.

"But like I said...this won't be like ANY party Robin's ever had." Sonic said. Mr. Burnson said that if Sonic was going through with this, then he told Sonic that he had the perfect gift idea for Robin.

"Really? What is it?" Sonic said. Mr. Burnson pulled a picture out of his jacket and gave it to Sonic. The picture was a beautiful flower that had elegant blue petals with bits of gold.

"Hey. What's this?" Sonic said. Mr. Burnson said that was the one flower Robin admired all her life and the only kind of flower that wasn't found anywhere in the family garden.

"Really? Wow. Must be one rare plant." Sonic said. Mr. Burnson went on to explain that this flower was only found in a special place that the king himself couldn't get to because of his busy life. Sonic figured that if he brought Robin that flower, he would definetly get a smile out of her.

"All right. I'll do it." Sonic said. Mr. Burnson told Sonic the location of the flower and Sonic rushed back to the castle. He told his friends about his plan and they said that they would be glad to help.

"Great. Then you guys can handle the party while I go flower hunting." Sonic said. Sonic told Tails that he might need his help since Sonic believed most flowers seem alike.

"All right Sonic. Count me in." Tails said. So, Sonic and Tails went off to find this rare flower while Amy and the others started thinking of ideas for Robin's birthday party. And all the while, Robin kept herself in her room drawing. She was drawing a picture of herself with her parents.

"Father..." Robin thought when she looked at the picture. A tear dripped off her face and landed on her father's face in the drawing. Robin tried to dry away her tears quickly, but the tear on her picture had made her father's face hard to see.

"No." Robin thought. She wiped the tears from her eyes and put the picture away. She went downstairs to get a glass of water. However, Amy and Cream were blowing up balloons in the kitchen! As Amy was blowing one up, she heard someone coming.

"It's Robin! Hide!" Amy said. She and Cream quickly grabbed all the balloons and ran out of the kitchen as Robin entered. She got her glass of water and left. Amy peeked back to look for Robin and she didn't see her.

"Phew! That was close!" Amy said. Cream and Amy saw that the door they ran through was to the family garden. Cream had an idea and told Amy that they should have the party out in the garden.

"Yeah! That would make everything look SO beautiful! Good idea Cream." Amy said. Cream giggled and they continued with the balloons. Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze were in town looking for something for Robin's party. Blaze kept a list in her hand.

"All right. Let's see. Streamers, noisemakers, anything else Silver? I'm not sure if this was all we thought of." Blaze said. Silver thought that was everything they talked about. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were outside of the kingdom looking around for the flower. Tails was able to keep up with Sonic by using his tails.

"OK Sonic. If what Mr. Burnson told you was true, then the flower we're after shouldn't be that much farther." Tails said. Sonic said that they should probably find it before sundown at the least. Just up ahead, Sonic and Tails saw a river and Sonic leaped over it.

"Then let's keep going Tails!" Sonic said. Sonic and Tails continued off while Robin was out in town. While she was told that she was allowed to spend some time outside today, it was actually a lie by Amy to keep her out of the castle.

"Good. Now we don't have to worry about Robin finding out of the party." Amy said.

"But...Amy? What about Knuckles? Or Silver and Blaze? They haven't returned yet." Cream said. Amy gasped and yelled from shock. Out in town, Knuckles was coming back to the castle with something in his hand. It was a box of candles.

"All right. Got the candles. Now to just get back before...eh?" Knuckles said. When he looked up the road, he saw Robin approaching him! He didn't want Robin to see what he had and quickly hid it behind his back.

"Oh. Hi Knuckles. What are...you doing out here?" Robin said. Knuckles looked nervous and chuckled.

"Just getting a little fresh air. That's all. No need to worry Robin." Knuckles said. He slowly walked away with a embarrassed smile on his face. Robin thought something was wrong with Knuckles but decided to forget it. Just then, Robin's mother approached her.

"Honey? What are you doing outside?" she said. Robin said Amy got permission from her to be outside.

"But...I haven't spoken to Amy all day." she said. Robin was getting more confused by the second.

"Something fishy is going on." Robin said. She said that she hardly saw anyone, Amy told her a lie that she could leave and Knuckles just walked off looking kind of jumpy. She looked annoyed and went back to the castle. Silver and Blaze were just passing by when Robin bumped into Blaze and they fell over.

"Ouf. Sorry." Blaze said. When she saw Robin, she gasped. Robin looked at the bag Blaze dropped and tried to look inside. But Silver snatched it up and he and Blaze ran off. Now Robin was SURE something was up. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails had just reached a valley a while away from the Floroma Kingdom. Sonic looked around trying to spot the flower.

"You sure it's here Sonic? I don't see it." Tails said. Just then, they heard someone say "Looking for something?" behind them. Sonic and Tails looked back and they saw Dr. Eggman!

"Eggman! Why are YOU here?!" Sonic said. He and Tails were ready to fight but Eggman just raised one of his hands.

"I'm not here for you THIS time hedgehog. I've actually been looking into this missing king dilemma and I've been watching you and the princess." Eggman said. Sonic looked at Eggman confused.

"So why are you here?" Tails said. Eggman chuckled and pointed to something behind Sonic and Tails. What Eggman was pointing at surprised Sonic and Tails.

"No way. How did you...?" Sonic said. Eggman said that they should consider this a gift from him to them. Sonic figured he could trust Eggman and thanked him. Meanwhile, Robin made it back to the castle and found everyone in the kitchen.

"All right! What's going on?! What are you guys hiding from me?!" Robin said. Amy chuckled asking why Robin would think that.

"You KNOW why! You lied to me to get me out of the castle! And then Knuckles and Silver try and hide something from me! Now what are you guys doing?!" Robin shouted. Cream looked at Robin feeling worried.

"Robin? We're...not hiding anything from you. It's just..." Cream said.

"It's just what?!" Robin said. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were heading back with something in Sonic's hands. Sonic was running at full speed while Tails kept up.

"Who ever thought Eggman would help US." Tails said.

"Yeah. I can't believe it either." Sonic said. They were heading back to the kingdom while the others were trying to calm Robin down.

"Robin? If you want to know what we're doing, it's all..." Knuckles said. But Amy cut him off by covering his mouth with her hands.

"Knuckles! Wait until Sonic gets here!" Amy said. Robin asked what Sonic had to do with this and then she gasped.

"Wait. I haven't seen Sonic or Tails either! Where are THEY?!" Robin said. After that, no one was sure what to say.

"Robin. We...We..." Silver said. Robin looked at Silver waiting for his answer to her question. Just then, Sonic and Tails made it back to Floroma Kingdom and they were heading for the castle. When they passed by the window to the castle kitchen, the others saw Sonic and Tails. They waved and Sonic pointed towards the garden.

"All right Sonic. Took him long enough." Knuckles said. Robin looked at the window but Sonic and Tails had already left. Robin said she wanted to know the truth. Still trying to keep the secret, Silver said that Robin could see it but it would have to be later tonight.

"Fine. I can wait." Robin said. Later that day, the sun had set and it was night time over the town. Sonic went up to Robin's room and found her coming out of her room.

"All right. Now what are you guys hiding?" Robin said.

"Oh. You'll see. But...let's keep it a surprise." Sonic said. He brought Robin to the kitchen and covered her eyes with his hands. Robin asked what was going on but Sonic told her to go out to the garden. When they got outside, Sonic moved his hands and Robin looked around. Suddenly, Amy, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Mr. Burnson and Robin's mother shouted "Surprise!" and Robin was spooked.

"Happy Birthday Robin!" they all said together. Robin looked around and saw the balloons tied to chairs, there was a small table with food and there were streamers hanging around the garden walls.

"Wait. Is this...?" Robin said. She looked at Sonic and he nodded.

"Hope you don't mind us keeping this a secret from you Robin. Sonic made us not spill it to you." Amy said. Robin said that she was at least happy that she knew what it was. But she said this wasn't necessary and started back. But Sonic put his arm out and stopped her.

"Come on Robin. Let's party! Don't be such a stiff. Don't you want to smile again?" Sonic said. Robin looked at him and then the others. Robin decided to stay and the others smiled. And the party started once Robin said that. Amy and Cream sang songs together and the others clapped, Robin got a taste of the food especially the cake that Blaze and Silver made, and they were enjoying themselves. During the party, Sonic approached Robin saying he had something special for her.

"What is it now?" Robin said. Sonic showed her what he brought back and she gasped. It was the flower from Mr. Burnson's picture in a small blue pot!

"No...way. This...couldn't be..." Robin said. Sonic said that they went pretty far to find it and he was sure Robin's father would love seeing that flower too. Just then, Robin remembered something that her father said to her. They were looking at the garden and Robin was on her father's shoulders.

"Robin? Do you know what make our garden look even more beautiful?" he said. He showed Robin a picture of the flower that Sonic gave her and she asked what it was.

"That's a very rare type of flower. It's called the Crimson Robin and it has such a sweet scent to it. If we had one of them in this garden, I know that it would make our garden complete." he said. Robin said she would just go out and find one. Her father chuckled saying that this flower grew far from their kingdom and that he couldn't go out to find it because of his busy schedule.

"Oh man." Robin said. Her father looked at her and he smiled.

"Well, I just want you to know something Robin. When I do go to bring one of these back to our garden, I want you to be there with me. And if you happen to find it first, I hope you'll always treasure it...like I do you." her father said. Meanwhile, the others looked at Robin and she was shedding a tear.

"Robin? You all right?" Sonic said. Robin looked at Sonic and thanked him for the gift.

"I know...my father would be giving you his thanks as well." Robin said. She sat on the stairs leading back to the castle and she looked at the flower. Sonic sat besides her.

"Thank you...Sonic. Thanks for everything you and your friends have done." Robin said. Just then, Sonic looked at Robin's lips and they were starting to squirm like she was nervous. Sonic had a pretty good feeling that he knew what was coming. He started to tickle Robin and she was chuckling!

"Sonic. What are...are you doing?" Robin said chuckling. Sonic said she was going to do it and he was helping her.

"Come on! It's almost there! You can do it Robin! Come on!" Sonic said. Just then, the others saw something they wouldn't believe. Sonic AND Robin were both smiling and laughing! Robin's mother shed a tear.

"My little Robin. She's...smiling again." she thought. Sonic saw Robin smiling and he chuckled.

"I knew it. You CAN smile. And it's a pretty one." Sonic said. Robin giggled saying it was thanks to Sonic that she could smile again. She hugged Sonic and they kept laughing.

"Oh! How sweet!" Amy said. And from afar, Eggman was happy to hear Robin laughing.

"Hmph. Good work hedgehog. You always were someone who could do the impossible." Eggman thought.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Ch 6: Our Ballroom Dance

_**Chapter Recap: Our Birthday Bash**_

The day following Sonic's friends arriving, Sonic was out running trying to figure something out to make Robin smile. He soon learns from Mr. Burnson that Robin's thirteenth birthday was approaching and Sonic decided to hold a surprise birthday party for her despite Robin losing interest in parties. Sonic, along with Tails, head out of the kingdom to find a special flower that could bring Robin's smile back. And with surprising help from Eggman, they return home with the flower. However, Robin believed that Sonic's friends were hiding something from her. But it was made clear when she attended her surprise birthday party. And after Sonic gave her his present, something amazing happened. Robin had regained her smile and she laughed alongside Sonic.

_**Chapter 6: Our Ballroom Dance**_

About two days following Robin's birthday, Sonic and the others stayed in the Floroma Kingdom to enjoy themselves and keep Robin company. Thanks to their hard work, Robin once again could smile and she felt so happy to be with friends. Everyone in the kingdom heard the wonderful news and rejoiced. Even Eggman shed a smile when he heard.

"Isn't it lovely? Our dear princess is smiling again. It's a miracle." someone in town said. Meanwhile, another figure in a cloak arrived in town after hearing Robin's smile returned. But this wasn't Eggman at all. The man in the cloak gave off an evil smile and chuckled.

"So...little Robin can smile again? Then...I think it's time..." he said. He looked up at the castle and stared at the family emblem hanging on a drape.

"It's time for me to give a REAL reason to smile." he said. When he left the town, instead of walking out, he actually vanished into thin air! Meanwhile, Sonic was with Robin in her bedroom. Now that Robin could smile again, she felt more open towards Sonic and she began telling him all sorts of stories that she had over the years. Sonic could barely keep track of them all!

"Whoa! Robin! Slow down. You're like a talking machine!" Sonic said.

"Sorry Sonic. But I've never felt happier than I am now. I just feel so alive now. It's amazing!" Robin said. Sonic chuckled and put his hand on her head.

"Good. That's how you should ALWAYS feel." Sonic said. Robin told Sonic she wanted to show him something. She opened one of the drawers in her dresser and she pulled something out of it. When Sonic saw what it was, he gasped.

"Huh? What's wrong Sonic?" Robin said. Sonic told Robin to wait a minute and he rushed out to call his friends back to the castle. When they gathered in Robin's room, they all gasped when they saw what Robin was holding. It was a blue Chaos Emerald!

"That's...a Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles said from shock.

"A...Chaos Emerald?" Robin said "What's that?" Tails explained to Robin what the Chaos Emeralds true powers were, especially when all seven were together. When Robin heard there were seven of them, she looked back at her dresser drawer and looked inside.

"Oh. Don't tell me!" Silver said. Robin pulled out something else from her drawer. When they all saw what it was, it was revealed Robin had ALL the Chaos Emeralds in her bedroom!

"No way! She has ALL of them?! That...That just couldn't be possible!" Tails said. Robin said that she liked to do some exploring sometimes and she found a few during her outings. She had found about three of them while other people around the castle, mostly Mr. Burnson, found the other four. They thought they would make her feel better since she loved mysterious stuff.

"Listen Robin. Those emeralds are EXTREMELY dangerous in the wrong hands. I hope you didn't plan to do anything with those." Sonic said. Robin shook her head.

"Not really. I've just been polishing them and keeping them safe in my drawer." Robin said. When they heard this, everyone sighed.

"Good. But believe us Robin when we say that we've had a lot of close calls thanks to those emeralds." Amy said. Robin looked at the emeralds and never could imagine they would have that much power in them.

"Well, don't worry guys. They should be safe with me." Robin said. She put the emeralds back together in her drawer and closed it. Sonic was just surprised that the Chaos Emeralds weren't reacting in anyway from being within direct contact with one another for so long. Surely they would have heard something.

"Anyway, I've got another thing to worry about. Tonight is my family's royal ball that we hold with the other royal families from the other lands and my mom wants me to be apart of it this year." Robin said. Amy asked what happens at the ball and Robin told her. The ball would involve discussing matters with the other lands, and a lot of dancing and they usually had an annual feast.

"Wow. Sounds really ritzy." Knuckles said. When Robin had mentioned dancing, Amy could just imagine her and Sonic dancing in the ballroom together. Cream looked at Amy's daydreaming face and giggled.

"You're thinking about Sonic. Aren't you Amy?" Cream said. When Amy heard Cream, she snapped back to normal and looked away whistling.

"They're sort of boring most of the time. But, if you guys come to it, I'm sure I won't feel as bored as I usually do. So, will you be my date for the ball tonight...Sonic?" Robin said. After hearing that, Amy froze in place with a shocked face.

"Sure. Why not?" Sonic said. Amy groaned and fainted. Cream gasped and Robin looked back at Amy worried. Knuckles said she was OK and not to worry.

"I hope she's fine." Robin said. Cream looked at Tails and she asked if he would like to join her for the ball.

"OK Cream." Tails said. And Blaze got the same idea and asked Silver.

"Yeah. Sure Blaze. This sounds kind of cool." Silver said. Robin smiled and she was glad to hear her friends would all come. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was outside the kingdom exploring for any clues leading to Robin's father dissapearance.

"This is just so awkward. No one just vanishes like that. There MUST be a reason behind the king's dissapearance! There HAS to!" Eggman said. Just then, he noticed someone approaching him. It was the man in the cloak from earlier.

"So, you're looking into the matter of Robin's father as well?" he said.

"Yes I am. And just who are you supposed to be? Some kind of nosey stranger?" Eggman said. The hooded man chuckled and his evil grin returned. Eggman could see his grin and he felt worried.

"Then give this to the princess if you see her again. It's a special delivery I almost forgot to do." he said. He handed Eggman a note in an envelope and walked off. Eggman looked at the envelope and it was for Robin. When Eggman turned his attention back at the hooded figure, he had vanished again!

"Whoa. Just who IS that guy?" Eggman said. Meanwhile, Sonic was sitting outside on Robin's balcony looking out at the town.

"Come on Robin. How long can it take you to change into your dress?" Sonic said "I've probably waited long enough here." Robin chuckled and told Sonic he could turn around. He saw Robin was wearing a beautiful light teal dress with red trimmings at the bottom. She had a small sparkling tiara on her head.

"Wow. Nice dress." Sonic said. Robin looked over herself thinking this was a bit much for a dance. Just then, Knuckles came in messing with a bowtie around his neck.

"I don't get why WE have to dress up too. This bowtie is pratically choking me." Knuckles said. Tails followed with a tie around his neck and Cream was in a small dress that sparkled.

"Wow. That's really pretty Cream. And Tails, you...oh no." Sonic said. He stopped when he saw Amy dressed in something that seemed more flashy than Robin.

"Well Sonic?" Amy said. She tried to twirl around but ended up tripping herself and fell over. The others chuckled and slowly left the room. Amy saw them and she got mad.

"Sonic Hedgehog! Don't you DARE think you can just ditch me! Get your blue butt back here!" Amy shouted. Later that day, just as night began to rise over the kingdom, the ball began and everyone met together inside the castle walls. Robin, Sonic and everyone were there and they greeted with the many other royal families from across the lands. They all seemed happy to see Robin smiling again.

"All right! Now come on everyone! Let's party!" Sonic said. And with that, the ball started and everyone was soon talking with one another and enjoying a few refreshments. Sonic and Robin decided to try a little ballroom dancing but neither of them were exactly good at it.

"Darn it. I knew I should have asked Mr. Burnson for more dancing lessons before trying it!" Robin said. She and Sonic tripped and fell over but they just laughed it off and got up. Meanwhile, Robin's mother was in another room speaking with Dr. Eggman in person. He had given the envelope to her and she had read the note.

"Thank you very much for this message Mr. Eggman. Now I fear that I must keep this away from Robin at all cost. If she were to knew...right now..." her mother said. Eggman said that she shouldn't really try and hide it.

"Knowing Sonic and his friends, they're bound to get the news to her eventually." Eggman said. After that, Robin's mother invited Eggman to join in the ball and he thanked her. Sonic saw Eggman arriving alongside the queen and wondered what he was doing here. But apparently, Sonic and Tails never told the others about Eggman helping them.

"It's Eggman! What's HE up to now?!" Knuckles said. Sonic and Tails quickly explained everything to the others but Knuckles didn't buy it. He thought Eggman was just playing tricks. But Tails managed to calm Knuckles down before he tried to go after Eggman during the ball.

"All right. Then, let's just ignore him and keep enjoying ourselves." Silver said. Just then, Eggman and the queen bowed to each other and they seperated from each other. While the queen was enjoying pleasant conversation with the other guests, Eggman was approaching Sonic and friends.

"Oh. Mr. Eggman. It's you." Robin said. Sonic asked Robin how she knew Eggman and he explained what happened the day she and Sonic met.

"O...kay then." Tails said. Eggman slipped something to Robin when no one was looking and told them they should look at this in Robin's bedroom.

"I'll come with you. This is pretty big." Eggman whispered. With Eggman, Sonic, Robin and the others left the ballroom without anyone knowing. Meanwhile, Robin's mother and Mr. Burnson were completely unaware of the situation. A while later, Robin's mother met with Mr. Burnson to ask him to hide something. But when she looked for what she wanted to give him, it was gone!

"Wait. Where is it? Where's that message?" Robin's mother said. Meanwhile, in Robin's bedroom, Robin was reading the note that the cloaked man gave to Eggman! And when she finished reading it, all she could mutter was "My father...is alive?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. Ch 7: Our Great Escape

_**Chapter Recap: Our Ballroom Dance**_

A few days following Robin's birthday, Robin was once again smiling and she was full of spirit and happiness. It was time for the annual ball held at Robin's home. Sonic and his friends were all invited to join and they accepted their invites. And while Sonic and friends learned that Robin actually was in possession of all seven Chaos Emeralds, Eggman looked more into the disappearance of Robin's father. Later at the ball, Eggman passed on a message to Robin that a hooded figure gave him, even though that Robin's mother wanted to keep it away from her, and it was completely stunning. All Robin could say was "My father...is alive?"

_**Chapter 7: Our Great Escape**_

Robin had been holding the note in her hand for a while now and she read it over and over making sure every word was true. When Sonic and the others saw what the note said, they were surprised as well. On the paper inside the envelope, the note read:

_Robin or anyone that finds this,_

_I need help. I have been trapped in the Floroma Ruins and I seem to have no chance of escaping unless someone comes to my aide. I am only able to get this note out and I do not know how much longer I can survive. Please, if you read this, come to the Floroma Ruins as soon as you can._

_- The King of the Floroma Kingdom_

"Father. He's...alive! He's alive! I knew he was! I just knew it!" Robin said. Sonic looked at Robin and her eyes seemed filled with hope.

"Eggman? Where EXACTLY did you get this message from again?" Tails said.

"Isn't it obvious? Eggman wrote the thing himself and passed it off as Robin's father." Knuckles said. But Robin said that there was no way that Eggman could have written it. She could tell what her father's handwriting looked like and this was it.

"I have to find him! He could need me!" Robin said. Outside Robin's room, Robin's mother and Mr. Burnson heard everything.

"Mr. Eggman gave her the message? Oh dear." she thought. Just then, she opened the door and found Robin with everyone else.

"M...Mom! Look! It's from father! He's alive!" Robin said "We have to go to the ruins. I know he's there! He's calling for me!" Just as Robin was heading out her door, her mother caught her and held her tightly. She took the note from Robin's hand.

"Robin? I want you...to forget you ever found this." she said. Robin looked at her mother feeling shocked. And the others were shocked as well. Robin asked her why she should forget it.

"You're finally smiling again. And I like you this way. But if you go off looking for your father because of this note, you'll find out that he is probably dead. And that would put you back to the way you were before. And it will probably be for good." she said "And...I don't want you to ever feel that way...again" Robin's mother sighed and looked at Eggman.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" Eggman said. She faced Eggman with an angry face.

"I thought I told you that Robin shouldn't have read that note. Now look at what you did to her. You've got my daughter's hopes up again about seeing her father again." she said. Sonic and the others never thought they would ever see Robin's mother like this.

"Ever since the king vanished all those years, we all presumed he was dead and we left it at that. For those eight years, we've been living on trying to forget about that day. And even though Robin had never smiled after that, we never mentioned the king or anything that could lead to his existance to her." she said "We didn't want Robin to ever go off and hurt herself just because of some little thing she hears that could make her think her father is alive." Sonic approached Robin but Robin's mother stopped him.

"I thank you for your help in bringing my daughter's smile back Mr. Sonic. But I believe you and your friends are done here." Robin's mother said "I am not forcing you, but please leave my daughter alone." After that, Robin's mother walked off with Robin's hand in her hand. Robin tried to go back to Sonic but her mother didn't let her. Sonic went into the hallway and Robin tried to reach for her. But when Sonic tried to rush to Robin, Mr. Burnson caught him and held him.

"It's for the best Sonic. Please, for the kingdom's sake, you and your friends must leave. You may stay and attend the ball. The queen has allowed that. But none of you are allowed to speak with Robin about anything concerning her father." Mr. Burnson said. After that, Mr. Burnson walked off following Robin and her mother.

"Sonic! You believe the note! Right? Don't you?" Robin said. As they passed around the corner, Sonic and his friends felt abandoned.

"Oh man. After they said all that, I don't think I even want to go back to the ball." Amy said. Tails looked at Sonic worried.

"Sonic. He put all that work in making Robin smile again and to have this happen? That must be really hurting him." Tails said. On Sonic's face, he seemed to be angry with his teeth clenched. Sonic was banging his fist against the wall of Robin's room. Knuckles stopped him and said it was all right. Sonic knelt down and groaned.

"Sonic..." Cream said softly. Sonic looked at the ground and saw Robin's mother left the note behind her. He picked it up and looked at it. Through his mind, he remembered all the times he and Robin had been together and how he was so happy to see her smile. And the last memory that passed him by was seeing Robin crying out for Sonic while her mother seperated them.

"Guys? We're going to the ruins. And you want to know something else? Robin IS coming with us! Who's with me?" Sonic said. They were happy to see Sonic was serious about this and they all nodded without a word. Sonic grinned and told Blaze to gather the emeralds Robin kept in her drawer.

"Wait. Do you mean the...?" Eggman said. When Blaze grabbed the emeralds, Eggman saw that they were the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles watched Eggman betting that the sight of seeing all seven emeralds together would cause him to grab them and run off. But Eggman didn't do anything and followed Sonic and his friends out. Meanwhile, down in the ballroom, Robin was lifeless by her mother's side at the throne. She sat in her own miniature version of her throne and she had a tear come to her eye.

"Robin? What's wrong sweetheart?" her mother said. When Robin's mother tried to put her hand on Robin's shoulder, Robin just slapped her mother's hand away and looked at her angrily.

"How could you do this to me mother?! I was finally happy! I finally had friends again! Isn't that what you wanted me to do?!" Robin shouted.

"Robin. Listen to me dearie. It's best that you forget that note and just leave your father behind." Robin's mother said. Robin said she would do no such thing and her mother gasped.

"My father...means too much to me. I love him with all my heart." Robin said "You might not know it mom. But...when I was with father, I felt like I would always be happy. Sure he vanished eight years ago and I seemed sad on the outside. But his place in my heart is too big for me to let go." Robin's mother sighed and looked away.

"Robin. It's the same for me. Your father has a place in my heart. But after he vanished, I just let that go. I knew that if I still clinged to him, then I would probably let my emotions drive this kingdom into the ground...just like your emotions are doing to you." Robin's mother said. Robin gasped and started crying.

"And I suppose you want me to do the same with Sonic and his friends?! You want me to forget them too?!" Robin shouted "Sorry mom. But I'm not...I'm not listening to you EVER AGAIN!!" Robin started running out of the ballroom with tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Robin! Robin! Come back here! Robin!" her mother shouted. Robin didn't listen and kept running.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" Robin thought "I can't! I won't! I won't EVER forget Sonic OR my father! They mean too much to me!" As Robin ran, some of the guards and maids saw her and tried to stop her, but Robin went by too fast for them to catch her. She ran all the way into the garden and hid in the bushes of flowers. When Mr. Burnson rushed outside looking for her, he didn't see any signs of Robin.

"Robin! Please listen to your mother. We're doing what we believe is best." Mr. Burnson said. After seeing that Robin wasn't here, he left. But in the flowers, Robin started crying softly and covered her face with her hands.

"Doing what's best for me? Yeah right. If they...wanted that, they would...never have told me to abandon my father." Robin said. She sniffled and continued crying. Just then, she looked down by her feet and she saw the flower Sonic gave her at the birthday party. She had planted it in the soil and it was resting inbetween her legs.

"Sonic...Father..." Robin said softly. Some of her tears dripped onto the flower. While Robin continued to cry, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"I really mean that much to you...Robin?" a voice said. Robin looked back and she smiled. It was Sonic.

"Sonic!" Robin said. She hugged Sonic tightly in her arms and he hugged her.

"Don't worry Robin. We're all on your side. We believe your father is alive as well. And, if you're willing to join us, we're going to the ruins to find him. You in?" Sonic said. Robin looked at Sonic and wiped the tears from her eyes. She nodded with a smile and Sonic smiled as well. Robin asked Sonic if she could at least change clothes first.

"Sure. No problem. And I know just how to do that." Sonic said. Meanwhile, the queen, Mr. Burnson and the castle staff were looking everywhere for Robin. They reported back to the queen in the ballroom.

"Sorry your highness. But we cannot find Robin anywhere. We checked the entire..." one of the guards said. Just then, a loud whistle let out and something came zooming by them like a flash! It was Sonic and Robin was on his back!

"There she is! Sonic has her!" Mr. Burnson shouted. Sonic screeched to a stop and looked at the queen. Much to her surprise, Sonic and Robin suddenly started making faces at her!

"You want Robin? Then come and get her! She's coming with me and my friends!" Sonic said "And we ARE going to the ruins and find Robin's father!" With that, Sonic started off again with his friends following behind him.

"Everyone! Stop him! Don't let Sonic escape with my daughter!" Robin's mother shouted. The staff started chasing after Sonic but Silver stopped them dead cold with his psychokinesis!

"Way to go Silver!" Blaze said. Silver winked and he let his friends continue on. Eggman was outside waiting for Sonic and friends to return. He could hear the ruckus inside the castle. Just then, Sonic and Robin reached her bedroom and everyone entered. Knuckles slammed the door and embraced the door. Some of the guards had gotten past Silver and were banging on the door.

"This is your only warning! Release Princess Robin or we'll bust down the door!" one of them said. Robin quickly changed out of her ball gown and into her street clothes. When she finished, Sonic gave the signal to Knuckles and he nodded. With one punch, he shattered Robin's door as well as knocking out the guards.

"Sorry. But we're in a bit of a hurry." Knuckles said. As the guards laid on the ground moaning, Sonic and the others started to escape. Robin had packed a few things in a backpack that Tails had with him. Just as they entered the ballroom, Robin's mother stepped in front of Sonic to try and stop him.

"Halt! I order you to cease and desist right now!" she shouted. But Sonic just zoomed by her with Robin and the others. Out by the exit of the garden, Sonic and the others hopped over the fence and raced for the X Tornado. Eggman was there in his Eggmobile.

"I'll go on ahead. Tails! Follow me and I can lead you to the ruins. But hurry! The castle staff will be after us!" Eggman said. Tails and Knuckles quickly hopped into the X Tornado with the Chaos Emeralds while Amy and Cream got on their scooter.

"Ready Robin?" Sonic said. Robin nodded and hung onto Sonic tightly. As the X Tornado, Eggmobile and Amy's scooter took off, Sonic and Robin followed. Blaze got a free ride with Amy while Silver levitated by the side of the X Tornado. Robin's mother watched as they all made their way out of the town and out through the field.

"Robin. What are you thinking?" she thought. A tear leaked from her eye and she sniffled quietly. Meanwhile, in the deepest part of the ruins, the cloaked man was meditating in front of a stand when he felt something approaching. When he opened his eyes, he could somehow tell who it was.

"Well, it would seem that they are coming here. I knew they would. Now it's time...for this little show of ours to begin." he said. He chuckled with an evil grin and his red eyes glowed from underneath the hood. Robin took one last look at her family's castle and looked forward again. She looked down at Sonic.

"If being there means losing my friends, I know what I must do." Robin thought.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. Ch 8: Our Descent into the Ruins

_**Chapter Recap: Our Great Escape**_

After reading the message that Eggman gave her, Robin had started to believe that her father was alive and he was trapped within the Floroma Ruins. However, her mother arrived and swiped the note from her. She then told Robin to forget she ever read the note as well as her hopes for her father claiming it to be the right thing to do. While she was brought back to the ballroom to attend the ball, Sonic and his friends felt like they didn't want to attend the ball anymore until a few words from Sonic changed their minds. Robin then got in a fight with her mother and fled crying. But she met with her friends again and they planned an escape with Robin that would lead them to the Floroma Ruins, where the hooded figure from earlier awaits them.

_**Chapter 8: Our Descent into the Ruins**_

That very same night, the group had reached the outer entrance leading into the Floroma Ruins. Outside the ruins were many paintings that seemed to be at least a century old. There were also a few dead trees around the entrance. Amy and Cream felt as if the place was haunted by some kind of evil curse and Cream said they probably shouldn't go inside. But Sonic and Robin didn't budge an inch.

"We can't go back Cream. We came all this way. Robin's father is in there somewhere...and we have to find him." Sonic said. Knuckles and Tails looked at Sonic and said that they weren't going anywhere either.

"Don't forget me and Blaze. We aren't leaving here as well." Silver said. Robin looked at everyone and thanked them for all they did.

"Hey. The job's not done yet Robin. Now that you're smiling again, we just need to make sure you keep smiling. And I think the only way to do that...is to find your father." Sonic said. Robin looked at Sonic.

"I hope he's all right Sonic." Robin said. Sonic smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I have a pretty good feeling he's OK Robin. But we won't know if we stand around here and stare. Let's get inside." Sonic said. But no matter where they looked, no one could seem to find the entrance leading into the ruins.

"Wait. Where's the entrance to this thing?" Silver said "There's no doorway anywhere." Just then, Robin felt some kind of opening in the wall. It felt like one of the rocks could be pushed. She pushed in the rock and suddenly, part of the rock wall slowly opened revealing an entrance.

"Hey. Look. I found the entrance." Robin said. When they looked inside, the passageway was dark and there was no light at all. Cream actually felt afraid of going in there. Tails found a broken stick and with help from Eggman, he turned it into a torch.

"It won't be so dark anymore. Now we've got light." Tails said. He held the torch in his hand and he led the group inside. From the castle, Robin's mother was in the ballroom sulking. Due to Sonic's earlier ruckus, most of the guests were confused and some were angry that their party was interrupted.

"What am I going to do with Robin? She won't let go of her father. I did. But...have I...done something wrong?" she said. Mr. Burnson said that she couldn't have possibly done anything wrong.

"But...didn't you see her Burnson? Didn't you see the sadness swelled up in her eyes? I feel just horrible after seeing her like that." she said. She looked out the window towards the ruins and a tear leaked from her eye.

"Robin. Please...forgive me." she thought. Meanwhile, Sonic and the others were exploring the hallway leading into the ruins. There were cobwebs hanging from the roof with dust everywhere. Along the way, the dust caused Cream to sneeze a few times.

"Wow. How old IS this place?" Knuckles said. Tails guessed that these ruins could very well be over one hundred years old.

"Maybe even longer." Robin said "I heard that...this used to be the home of the watcher and guardian of our kingdom years ago before something happened to it." Tails asked how she knew that and Robin reminded him of her love for archaeology.

"Oh. Right. Anyway, we've got the Chaos Emeralds in case we need them. Right guys?" Tails said. Knuckles said he had all the Chaos Emeralds in a backpack on his back. Blaze had put them in there before they took off.

"Don't worry Tails. We probably won't need the Chaos Emeralds anyway. But what I don't get is how they could get along so well despite being in close range with each other for so long." Sonic said. Robin put her hand to her chin and thought for a second.

"Maybe it's because...of the Solarian Emerald." Robin said.

"The Solarian Emerald? Never heard of it." Blaze said. Tails said that the Solarian Emerald was rumored to be an emerald with power to match or even be greater than the seven Chaos Emeralds put together. It is so rare that not many people have seen it. And when Amy saw a skeleton on the ground, she agreed with Tails.

"Also, the emerald is rumored to be closely related to the spirit that watches over our kingdom. It's supposed to contain the light guardian's power and it only is passed to those whose intentions are pure." Robin said "Maybe my father noticed something was wrong with the emerald and came to check on it." Tails said that could be a possibility.

"But if so, how could your father have survived in this dark dungeon for over eight years? It sounds suspicious that we find a note from him now." Eggman said.

"He has to be alive Eggman. Otherwise we probably would never have think of coming here." Sonic said. As they ventured deeper down the path, Tails saw a light at the end of the passage. When they entered the next cavern, they saw many hieroglyphics on the walls as well as another passage ahead of them. In the cavern were many vases and other pieces of art including a statue in the middle with the sun resting atop it.

"That sun over there is the very emblem of our kingdom. My father said that his father created the emblem of a sun and stars because of the "magic" they say brought life to the kingdom." Robin said "Hmm. And guessing from the stuff in this room, this must've been an offering chamber. People brought gifts to the light guardian to hope for good luck and other wishes." Knuckles looked at the hieroglyphics on the wall and some of it seemed to have been written in his tribe's language.

"This place is amazing." Tails said. Just then, he stepped on something and looked down. Beneath Tails' feet was an ancient mosaic on the floor. On the mosaic were many people running, a brave king with a sword and a giant figure that seemed to be some kind of purple monster. It seemed that the purple monster was attacking the royal family castle.

"Hey. What you find Tails?" Sonic said.

"It's some kind of mosaic Sonic. And look at this. From what I can make out, it looks like about fifty years ago, a great and dark evil almost destroyed the Floroma Kingdom and all of it's inhabitants." Tails said "Not one of the king's knights was strong enough to defeat it." Amy looked at the mosaic.

"So, what happened? How could the kingdom still be alive today if this monster attacked?" Amy said. Tails kept on examining the mosaic for any signs of clues. But the part that would explain was missing. It seemed someone ripped out that section of the mosaic.

"We should probably find that piece of the mosaic. Maybe it could give us a hint as to why Robin's father came here." Eggman said. They nodded and the group seperated looking for the mosaic slab. Luckily, Sonic found it in one piece beneath some fallen rubble.

"Here it is guys. I've got it." Sonic said. With Robin's help, he carefully fitted the slab into the empty hole in the mosaic. On the slab was the king holding some kind of lamp in his hand.

"Hello. What's this?" Tails said "It says that the only way the evil monster was stopped was by sealing it in a enchanted lamp by the king's power and then the lamp was transported to another world. It says that this way, the monster would never return to threaten the kingdom." Knuckles and Sonic looked at the lamp in the king's hand. Somehow, Sonic felt like he saw that lamp somewhere before.

"You did? Where?" Silver said. Sonic looked at Silver.

"I don't know. It feels like the answer is on the tip of my tongue but I can't get it." Sonic said. After Tails finished with the mosaic, he looked ahead at the passage leading deeper into the ruins.

"We might want to keep going guys. Our torch can't burn forever. Not to mention Robin's father is still here." Tails said.

"Tails is right. Let's keep going." Blaze said. Tails led the group down the passage and held the torch high. Knuckles told them that when he looked at the hieroglyphics in the cavern earlier, he could make out some of the history of the Floroma Kingdom.

"Wow. I should look at that later." Tails said. As they progressed down the dark passage, they saw that the walls were changing from rock to what appeared to be a marble covered chamber.

"Huh? How does it suddenly go from rock to marble floors?" Amy said. Robin said that the guardian's chamber was built with only the finest of stone to please the guardian enough to stay with the kingdom for future problems.

"Then if that's true, this guardian of yours must be very special." Knuckles said "Your ancestors treated the guy like he was a king or something." When they entered the next chamber, they found an small pool with a waterfall pouring down into it. Robin could tell that was from the river outside of town. The floors and walls were covered with marble tiles, there were statues in the four corners as well as what appeared to be an altar in the middle.

"Whoa! Sweet digs. This guy really lived it up!" Sonic said. On the altar appeared to be some kind of throne that was decorated with many beautiful crystals and jewels. Atop the throne were seven empty holes.

"Hey. What's that on the throne?" Silver said. Robin and Sonic approached the throne and peeked at the empty holes. The holes looked big enough for a large jewel to fit inside. Sonic noticed the shapes of the holes and got an idea.

"Wait a second. Knuckles? Let me see a Chaos Emerald for a second." Sonic said. Knuckles reached into the backpack and handed Sonic the blue Chaos Emerald. He tried to fit it in one of the holes and it fit! The seven holes were for the seven Chaos Emeralds!

"Whoa. The Chaos Emeralds must fit inside those holes on the throne. But...what would happen if we had all seven in there?" Silver said. Sonic said they should try since they had them all. Slowly handing Sonic the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic fit them in the throne. When all seven holes were filled, the emeralds began to light up. Suddenly, they heard something sliding open.

"Hey. What's that sound?" Eggman said. Sonic and the others looked around the chamber for anything. Just then, Sonic saw some kind of door sliding open behind the throne. When the door fully opened, they gathered by the door.

"Where did THIS come from?" Knuckles said. Tails figured that something important must have been locked away back there to prevent it from being stolen.

"Maybe this is how Robin's father was trapped as well. Someone must've removed the Chaos Emeralds from that throne and locked him back there." Amy said. As Robin listened to Amy, her hopes of seeing her father grew.

"Father! Father! Are you in there?" Robin shouted. Suddenly, they heard some kind of moaning coming from the passageway. It sounded like a man.

"Could that...REALLY be Robin's father?" Cream said.

"Let's go see." Sonic said. With Tails leading them down the path, they headed off towards the moaning.

"Father! Hold on! I'm coming!" Robin shouted. As they progressed down the passageway, the cloaked figure had appeared in the room behind them. He looked at the throne and chuckled.

"Aren't they smart little brats? It doesn't matter. Soon, they will find what they seek. But...will it TRULY be what they want to see?" he said. He laughed and vanished in a puff of smoke. Meanwhile, at the castle, the cloaked man's laugh had reached there and Robin's mother heard it.

"Oh no. Not that sound again. I remember it too well..." Robin's mother thought. When she was a girl, she saw the purple monster that attacked the kingdom and how the king defeated it.

"That monster has returned to the kingdom. No doubt I know what it wants. But...what about...?" she thought. When she remembered Robin, she gasped.

"No! Robin!" she thought. Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends were heading down the hall as fast as they could. Suddenly, the torches on the walls lit up and the hall was full of light.

"What's happening? Who did that?" Blaze said. Robin didn't care what happened around her. All she knew was she might finally find out the fate of her father. Up ahead, the path opened up again into another chamber. This chamber had marble floors like before but the only thing in the chamber was a crystal stand with a giant sun shaped jewel resting atop it.

"That's...that's the Solarian Emerald! I can't believe it!" Tails said. Everyone looked at the emerald full of shock. Just then, Robin heard the moan again. By the base of the emerald, the cloaked figure from earlier was clutching the stand to get up. As he rose, his hood fell back revealing an man that appeared in his fifties with a brown beard connecting to his moustache. Robin and the man took a look at each other and gasped.

"F...Father..." Robin said. The others heard her and gasped.

"HE'S your father?!" they said together. Robin's father faced Robin with a smile.

"Robin. It is you. Look...at you. You're all grown up...now..." he said.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	9. Ch 9: Our Shocking Discovery

_**Chapter Recap: Our Descent into the Ruins**_

With Robin by their side, Sonic and friends arrived at the Floroma Ruins. They came here by a note Eggman gave to them stating her father was alive and trapped deep within the ruins. They entered and explored the three different chambers within the ruins. They discovered that the ruins were home to the guardian of their kingdom that watched over and protected Floroma. Tails found a mosaic that told of a giant monster nearly destroying Floroma years ago. But the monster was defeated thanks to a lamp possessed by the king. Meanwhile, Robin's mother was in a state of depression after seeing her daughter turn against her. After using the Chaos Emeralds to open the final path, Robin and Sonic soon came face to face with Robin's thought to be deceased father.

_**Chapter 9: Our Shocking Discovery**_

In Robin's heart, she was overfilled with joy. She just felt like collapsing to her knees and cry. She ran over to her father and hugged him tightly in her arms. Her eyes were just pouring out tears. Sonic and the others were happy to see Robin was with her father again. Amy and Cream let out a few tears as well.

"Robin. I'm...so happy to see you again." Robin's father said.

"Father. I...I can't believe...you're really here." Robin said. She sniffled and hugged her father tighter.

"Well, don't worry Robin. I'm never leaving you again. I promise that we'll always be together." he said. He hugged Robin and she started blushing.

"Oh! That's so cute! Robin's with her father again!" Amy said.

"I know. It's...so sweet." Cream said. Blaze smiled saying that Robin shouldn't be having any problem smiling anytime soon.

"Yeah. I have a pretty good feeling that our work is done. So, what do you guys say we just blow out of here?" Knuckles said. Tails groaned saying he really wanted to see more of the ruins while they were here.

"But Tails. We already seen everything. What else is there to...huh?" Knuckles said. He stopped when he noticed Sonic wasn't smiling like everyon else.

"Hey. Sonic. You OK? Sonic?" Knuckles said. Sonic had his eyes fixated on Robin with her father. In his mind, something about this just didn't seem right to him.

"Father. I just feel...so happy being with you again." Robin said. Her father chuckled and hugged Robin tighter.

"It's all right now Robin. You don't have to feel sad. I won't ever make you feel sad again. We can be together...forever." he said. Just then, Sonic huffed and pointed at Robin's father. Sonic had an angry look on his face.

"Well, isn't THAT touchy? Tell me something. Is what you're saying TRUE?!" Sonic said. Robin and the others gasped.

"Sonic! What are you saying?! Robin's with her father again! You're spoiling the moment!" Amy said. Sonic told Amy to leave him alone right now. Robin's father stood up and looked at Sonic.

"What are you saying blue hedgehog?" he said. Sonic's hand turned into a fist and he rushed towards Robin's father.

"Sonic?! What are you doing?!" Robin shouted. Sonic leaped at Robin's father, pushed him away and struck him right in the face with his fist! He collapsed to the ground clutching his face.

"Sonic! What did you do that for?!" Knuckles shouted. He rushed to Sonic and grabbed him. He started shaking him ferociously. Everyone looked at Sonic with an angry face.

"What the HECK was that for?!" Amy shouted. Robin was by her father's side worrying about him. She looked at Sonic with an angry face.

"Sonic! What was that for?! My father IS telling the truth! What makes you think he isn't?!" Robin shouted. Sonic pointed at him.

"Because Robin...that is NOT your father!" Sonic said. Robin gasped and everyone froze in place.

"Wait. If he's not the king, who IS he then?" Tails said. Amy looked at Sonic feeling totally lost.

"Sonic! What do you mean that's not the king?! Look at him! Does he LOOK like the king to you?! He does to me!" Amy said. Sonic said that he could tell that the person hugging Robin was an imposter.

"But Sonic! It IS him. What's wrong with you?" Robin said. Just then, Robin's father laughed in what sounded like a completely new voice and an evil smile came to his face. His eyes suddenly turned red and black!

"So, you could tell? You're smarter than I gave you credit for." he said. Sonic smiled.

"Well, let's face it. Your disguise wasn't fooling me. It might have fooled Robin and my friends, but it don't work with me!" Sonic said. Robin slowly backed away from her father and stood besides Sonic. Eggman could see that Sonic was right and watched the king closely.

"Then, why bother wearing this ridiculous disguise? Let's see how much we've BOTH changed...blue rat!" he said. He grabbed his face and ripped it off like a mask! Then he shed the clothes he wore. Underneath all that was a person with purple skin, big muscles, red hair and he wielded a giant blade. It wasn't Robin's father. It was Erazor Djinn, the evil genie from the Arabian Nights!

"Erazor Djinn! I didn't expect seeing YOU here again!" Sonic said "Thought I got rid of you when I threw you in that lava pit." Erazor laughed and looked back at the Solarian Emerald.

"That you did rat. But my soul had other plans. With enough force, my soul reached these ruins. However, in my previous state, I couldn't do any evil yet. But thanks to the magic within this emerald, as well as waiting long enough, I finally have a body again." Erazor said. He started flexing his muscles saying it felt good. Robin's happy face was shattered and she was bursting with tears.

"You! Where's...where's my father?!" Robin screamed "Answer me!" Erazor laughed and drew his blade.

"Well, I know. But I don't think I'll tell you anything." Erazor said. Robin gasped and started running at Erazor screaming her head off.

"Robin! Wait! Get back! He'll kill you!" Sonic shouted. He rushed to Robin and caught her. He jumped away as Erazor tried to strike them with his blade. Robin kicked and shouted constantly for Sonic to let her go. Sonic's friends couldn't believe Erazor was such a monster despite that this was their first time meeting him.

"You...monster! How could you do that to poor Robin?! She's been waiting to see her father in eight years! And after what you just did to her...it makes me so MAD!" Amy shouted. She drew her Piko Piko Hammer and charged for Erazor with Blaze behind her with burning hands.

"Fools! You DARE to fight ME?!" Erazor said. He swung his blade and struck down Amy and Blaze! Knuckles charged next and leaped in the air. He started firing multiple blows at Erazor and he put his arms up in defense.

"Come now. Is this what friends of the blue rat can do?" Erazor said. Knuckles growled and swung a fist. He actually avoided Erazor's arms and struck him in the face! After his arm defense was broken, Knuckles fired rapid punches before being swatted away by Erazor.

"Enough of your pitiful attacks. I want to fight...YOU blue rat!" Erazor said. Sonic chuckled saying he was waiting for Erazor to say that. Erazor drew his blade and charged for Sonic. Sonic jumped up and avoided his blade, but the attack nearly got Robin! Sonic dove down and struck Erazor in the head.

"Hey! Leave Robin out of this!" Sonic said. Erazor grinned and stared at Sonic.

"Oh. But of course. I wouldn't want to kill her by accident. Not when she's SO close to seeing her dear old father." Erazor said. Robin asked what Erazor meant by that.

"Don't you know? He is ME." Erazor said. He then cleared his throat and looked at Robin with a smile.

"See Robin? It's me. Your dear old daddy." Erazor said in a different voice. That was the voice of Robin's father! Robin gasped and tears leaked from her eyes.

"But...how?" Robin said. Erazor laughed.

"Simple my dear. I actually lied about my body. This is my soul WITHIN your father's body. So if you attack me, you'll end up hurting your dear old dad." Erazor said. Sonic growled and rushed for Erazor. He struck Erazor with attacks from different angles and caused the genine to drop to his knee.

"Sonic! Wait! You're attacking my father too!" Robin said. Sonic said that Erazor was just lying to get them to give up. Erazor got up and looked at Sonic.

"Oh really? Are you sure rat?" Erazor said "What if I'm telling you the truth?" Sonic groaned and looked at Robin. Erazor laughed using the king's voice and Robin couldn't believe that they were fighting her father. Just hearing Erazor use her father's voice made her feel like an idiot. She felt as if she led Sonic to his death and she felt completely useless. She stood there scared while Erazor laughed with an evil grin on his face.

"I don't care WHO you're cowering behind! Get out of the king you coward!" Sonic said. Erazor stopped laughing and looked at Sonic dead serious. He growled and pointed his blade at Sonic.

"Coward am I?! You DARE to call me, Erazor Djinn, a coward?!" Erazor said. Sonic said he dared and Erazor felt even more angry. He slammed his blade into the dirt and pointed at Sonic.

"Let me show you what kind of COWARD I truly am blue rat!" Erazor said. He started glowing in an bright aura and he vanished. But left behind was the body of Robin's father.

"Father!" Robin said. She rushed to her father and knelt down by his side. Suddenly, the Solarian Emerald started glowing and Erazor's evil laugh echoed in the chamber. Suddenly, Erazor Djinn appeared again but he was wearing more golden and elegant clothing.

"See this? I have obtained the true power that lies within the Solarian Emerald. I AM the master of this kingdom since they turn to the light guardian to save them. But now I have the power! The power of a god!" Erazor said. He tightened his fist and laughed.

"I suppose you all saw that little mosaic earlier? Well, allow me to make things clear. I WAS the monster that attacked the Floroma Kingdom. I was the one that nearly reduced it to rubble." Erazor said "But then...the king appeared, Robin's late grandfather, and he used the magic lamp to imprison me and send me to the world of the Arabian Nights. That's right Sonic. He used THE very same lamp that you used to seal me away." Sonic gasped realizing that now he knew without the lamp, Erazor was too powerful to stop.

"Too afraid to fight little rat? Then allow ME!" Erazor said. With one fist, he slammed the ground and caused an earthquake that reached as far as the kingdom itself! Robin's mother felt the quake beneath her feet and turned to the sky feeling worried and afraid.

"Robin! That monster! He has returned! Floroma is doomed." she said. Meanwhile, the other townsfolk were running in terror. But one figure rushed through the crowd towards the ruins. Erazor put his hand to his ear and heard the screams echoing all the way to the cavern.

"Hear that? That is the sound of fear. And now, I will show you ALL the true meaning of fear." Erazor said. He turned to the Solarian Emerald and extended his arms. Suddenly, a giant light enveloped the room blinding everyone but Erazor. When the light vanished, Erazor Djinn was gone and there was a giant hole in the roof above them.

"Erazor Djinn! Where is he?!" Sonic said. Everyone looked around for him and suddenly heard him laughing. Tails looked up and gasped. He pointed towards the sky. Sonic and the others looked up Robin's mother looked out the window after noticing the flash. When they all saw Erazor, they gasped. He was now a giant god like monster with millions of arms sprouting out of him and he wore a giant golden robe.

"Behold! The TRUE power of the Solarian Emerald! With the power of a god channeling through me, you are all DOOMED!" Erazor shouted. He laughed and caused lightning to strike around him. Sonic couldn't believe that was really Erazor Djinn now! Suddenly, Robin's father started to stir and he looked at Robin.

"R...Robin?" he said "Is that...you?" Robin looked at her father and gasped. She hugged him knowing that was truly him.

"Father! You're all right! What did that monster do to you?" Robin said. He hugged her with a smile. He looked up and saw Erazor Djinn.

"That monster...took control of me and kept me prisoner here for eight years while he slowly adapted the power of the Solarian Emerald within him. Now that he's unlocked the power, none of us can survive." he said. Eggman gasped fearing for the worst.

"That can't be! There has to be SOMEWAY to stop him!" Tails said. Sonic watched as his friends began to panic and he turned to the emerald. He remembered something he had heard about the Solarian Emerald. While it did grant immense power to the few pure souls, the cost was extremely dangerous and most of them payed with their very life. Thinking about his mission, Sonic approached the emerald and extended his arms. Robin saw him and gasped.

"Sonic! What are you doing?!" Robin said.

"Hey! Protector of Floroma! I am not sure why you granted that power to Erazor Djinn. But he will bring nothing but total destruction with it. Please! I am not asking for much. But...lend me your power...so I may defeat this imposter of a god!" Sonic shouted. Everyone gasped.

"Sonic! No! Don't! If you do, you'll surely die! I don't think you can handle that much power!" Robin shouted.

"Wait! Use the Chaos Emeralds! If you become Super Sonic, you might have a..." Tails said. But Sonic shook his head.

"No. If Erazor wants to use this power to hurt others, then he can only be defeated by the very SAME power!" Sonic said "And, if I die, I will have at least kept the future safe...so Robin can smile forever." Robin started crying and turned to her father.

"Let him do what his heart tells him Robin." he said. Everyone watched worried as Sonic was being surrounded by light.

"Sonic! Wait! You can't! If you die, I'll never be the same again! You gave me so much kindness. And I don't think I ever deserved it. If you died now, I...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!" Robin said. Sonic looked back at Robin and groaned when the power began to enter him.

"Robin! Please! Just...believe in me! Believe in me...like you did in your father!" Sonic said. Robin kept silent while she saw the others giving their faith to Sonic. After hearing enough of it, and just as Sonic was enveloped in light, Robin screamed "Sonic! I believe in you!" at the top of her lungs. When Sonic heard this, he smiled. And the light surrounding him completely covered him and when it vanished, Sonic had transformed!

"Sonic! Is...that you?!" Robin said. Sonic's spikes on his head were sticking out in several different ways making his head appear to be a sun. His fur was colored pure gold. On his wrists and ankles, Sonic had gold rings emitting a brilliant light. Sonic looked over himself and smiled.

"All right! Now we're cooking. I don't think I ever been this form before. I guess...you can call me..." Sonic said. He turned to his friends and smiled.

"Call me Solar Sonic!" Sonic said. He looked up at Erazor and flew up towards him with incredible speeds. He left Robin completely speechless.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. Ch 10: Our Futures Intertwined

_**Chapter Recap: Our Shocking Discovery**_

While Robin was overjoyed to see her father again deep within the Floroma Ruins, Sonic wasn't so sure about how everything was. Sonic claimed that her father's words were lies and attacked. While everyone was furious at Sonic, they soon found out the truth. Robin's father was truly Erazor Djinn, the evil genie that tried to destroy the world of the Arabain Nights. He had used his own sheer willpower to reach the ruins and he kept himself alive by feeding off the Solarian Emerald's power and used Robin's father as a vessel. After being called a coward, Erazor used the Solarian Emerald's power to transform into a giant god like monster that threatened to destroy the entire kingdom. But after using the power himself, as well as Robin saying she believed in him, Sonic used the Solarian Emerald and became Solar Sonic. He flew off to face the fake god in a final clash to decide the fate of the Floroma Kingdom.

_**Chapter 10: Our Futures Intertwined**_

Sonic flew high in the air and faced Erazor Djinn. The giant monster just laughed when he saw Sonic approach him. Sonic shook his finger at Erazor Djinn saying he was going down. Erazor just laughed again and crossed his arms.

"I am...a GOD! The tales of the Floroma Kingdom end...NOW!" Erazor shouted. All the way from the kingdom, everyone including Robin's family, saw the giant Erazor and Sonic prepare to square off in the sky. Erazor's booming voice was heard across the lands.

"This is Robin's home! And I won't let a monster like you ruin it for her!" Sonic said angrily. Erazor laughed and fired a bolt of lightning towards Sonic. He avoided it and charged for Erazor. Before he could make contact, Erazor moved back and his hands began glowing.

"Taste TRUE power rat!" Erazor said. He fired millions of blasts from his hands and they went all around Sonic. He mostly avoided them and made his way through the storm to reach Erazor.

"Hey faker! Try a taste of THIS!" Sonic said. He launched straight at Erazor and slammed straight into his stomach! The force made Erazor groan in pain and he clutched his stomach. He looked at Sonic angrily.

"You'll pay for that! No one attacks a god and lives!" he shouted. Meanwhile, in the cavern, Tails, Robin and everyone else watched Sonic and Erazor fight.

"Sonic! You...must take this monster out now. Or else, the kingdom...is as good as dead." the king shouted.

"Sonic! I believe in you! You can do it!" Robin shouted. As they watched the fight, they saw Sonic shove Erazor out of sight and soon they couldn't see either of them.

"Hey! Where did they go? I can't see them!" Amy said. Tails said they should evacuate the ruins. If those two had missed and attacked, they could strike the ruins as well as them! Tails and Silver flew out through the hole and they helped the others behind them. When they were outside, they watched Sonic and Erazor fight. But in the ruins, another figure approached the Solarian Emerald.

"He will need all the help he can get..." he said. He raised his arms and wished for power to help Sonic. Meanwhile, the fight between Sonic and Erazor was so fierce that if their two powers clashed, they caused a shockwave!

"Whoa! Sonic has unbelievable power!" Knuckles said. Sonic charged for Erazor and rammed his fist into the monster's face. He groaned and looked at Sonic. He laughed and his hands began glowing.

"You think you're any match for ME?!" Erazor said. He started doing karate chops that sent giant blades of fire towards Sonic. Sonic made his way through them before one hit him!

"Ha! You cannot stop me!" Erazor said. But he stopped laughing when he saw Sonic break through and strike him again with all his might.

"WHAT were you saying about you phony god?!" Sonic said. Erazor groaned and suddenly, some of his arms vanished on his body! When Erazor saw this, he gasped.

"Wait. Father! Look! What happened to Erazor Djinn? Some of his arms just vanished!" Robin said. Robin's father looked at Erazor.

"It means Erazor Djinn is losing power. Those arms are the power that he stole from the god. And when Sonic causes them to vanish, it means Erazor is slowly losing his power." Robin's father said "If he keeps it up, Erazor will surely lose all of the power."

"All right! I knew Sonic could do it! Keep at it!" Tails shouted.

"Go for it Sonic!" Silver and Blaze called. Sonic snickered and headed for Erazor again.

"What's the matter? Is your strength slipping away from you?" Sonic chuckled. Erazor growled and slapped Sonic with his hand. Suddenly, his arms started to orbit him slowly.

"Don't think this will make things any easier for you. I will crush you with this power!" Erazor said "And then, you will die!" His arms suddenly started shooting out rapidly and he headed for Sonic.

"Whoa!" Sonic said. He shielded himself with a gold bubble but Erazor's attack was multiple punches coming at him one after the other. Sonic held the bubble for as long as he could. Erazor laughed when one of his punches popped the bubble and struck Sonic constantly!

"Now you feel what TRUE power is!" Erazor said. He sent one last punch that sent Sonic flying backwards!

"Sonic!" Robin shouted. Erazor laughed as Sonic slowly seemed to be fading from sight! Everyone watched for Sonic with concern on their faces. But when Erazor thought Sonic was finally defeated, he soon realized that Sonic was back and he was heading for Erazor at full speed!

"What the?!" Erazor shouted. Sonic chuckled and he suddenly became a golden version of his spin dash!

"Eat this!" Sonic shouted. With all his might at full speed, he rammed into Erazor Djinn and the giant monster yelled loudly in pain. And just like earlier, Erazor lost more of his arms! This time he was down to half of what he had earlier!

"Gah! What...What is this?! How can you have this much power?! It's not real! I AM the god of this kingdom! You cannot possibly wield the same power as me!" Erazor shouted. But down on the ground, Robin's father called to Sonic and Erazor.

"You are wrong you vile genie! You do not have the true power of our guardian. You merely stole his power to use for your own diabolical plans. The one who holds the true power...is Sonic!" Robin's father shouted. When Erazor heard this, he started growling and he was glowing black instead of gold. His eyes locked onto Sonic with full hatred burning in his eyes.

"Oh boy. This is bad." Sonic said. Erazor growled and his voice seemed to be turning darker.

"You...You...RAT! How dare he say that YOU wield the true power of the gods! My power IS the god's power! And...if I must...I will PROVE IT!!" Erazor shouted. With one giant roar, his entire body morphed again! This time, he appeared more beastly and his hands had became armed with claws.

"What did I tell you? He is not using the power of the gods. He wields the power of the eclipse!" Robin's father said. Erazor growled and sounded like a blood thirsty beast.

"Wait! Father! If Erazor Djinn is wielding the power of the eclipse, then that means he has become stronger than Sonic! His power can literally eclipse our guardian's power!" Robin said. Everyone gasped when they heard this. Erazor laughed and faced Sonic.

"She is right blue rat! Now I can put you out of the picture...for eternity!" Erazor said. He raised his hands in the air and created a giant ball of darkness. Sonic watched as the ball grew in size. When it was big enough, Erazor launched it at him!

"Now DIE!!" Erazor shouted. Sonic charged for the ball at full force and pushed against it. But somehow, Sonic felt as if he couldn't muster enough strength to force the orb back. He used too much fighting Erazor earlier.

"Oh no! Sonic doesn't have enough power to fight back! He's going to die!" Robin shouted. Erazor laughed and watched as Sonic slowly was losing against the orb. But suddenly, a voice broke out.

"That's what YOU think!" someone shouted. Sonic looked back and everyone turned to the voice. Sonic gasped. Suddenly charging towards Sonic was Shadow! And he was glowing the same color as Erazor Djinn! He too was using the power of the eclipse!

"That's...Shadow?!" Tails said. Shadow arrived by Sonic's side and started pushing against Erazor's orb alongside him.

"Shadow! Where did you come from?!" Sonic said. Shadow looked at Sonic.

"What? Aren't you glad I'm here Sonic?" Shadow said. Sonic decided to forget asking and snickered. The two pushed against the dark orb with all their might. And after they both kicked the orb with enough force, the orb was sent flying back at Erazor!

"What? What?! No! No! NO!!" Erazor shouted. The orb struck Erazor and he was knocked out. As his body laid there dazed, Sonic decided now was the time to attack.

"Let's do this Shadow! Let's show him what light and darkness can do together!" Sonic said. Shadow said he couldn't agree more and they both leaped into the air. The dove for Erazor at full speeds with twin punches.

"Hey Erazor! Let's see how this feels!" Sonic said.

"Let the light of our powers show you..." Shadow said.

"The true power of the Solarian Emerald!" they shouted. When their attacked connected, Erazor yelled loudly in pain and his body began to sparkle. He was slowly shrinking and he appeared to be vanishing!

"No! I cannot lose again! Not to TWO filthy rats!" Erazor shouted.

"I told you already. I'm no rat! I'm a HEDGEHOG! And that goes for Shadow." Sonic said. Erazor groaned as half his body vanished.

"But...why? Why can't I beat you? What is your secret hedgehog? WHAT?!" Erazor said. Sonic looked at Erazor with a smile.

"You want to know? Well, I'll tell you. It's the power of friendship. Just like how much I cared for Shahra in the Arabian Nights, my friends in this world matter to me as well. And I won't stand by while you hurt my friends." Sonic said. Erazor gasped and he whispered "Friends..." before completely vanishing. When Erazor fully vanished from sight, everyone in the kingdom cheered loudly for Sonic and the others.

"They did it! They saved the kingdom!" a townsfolk said. Sonic and Shadow could hear the applause of everyone at the kingdom and they looked at each other with a smile. Sonic and Shadow joined everyone down on the ground. While Shadow's power vanished, Sonic was still Solar Sonic.

"You guys did it! And Shadow! I never thought you would be here." Tails said.

"Well, I heard Sonic came here and I saw that monstrosity of a god. So, you can probably guess my reason for helping." Shadow said. Everyone looked at each other and laughed except Shadow.

"Anyway, I'm just so glad you're alive Sonic. You really are a hero." Robin said. Just then, Sonic held Robin's hand and she looked at him. Sonic whispered something to Robin and she blushed with a smile.

"Sure." Robin said. Sonic slowly brought Robin into the air with her while everyone below watched. Sonic and Robin held each other like dance partners and they were dancing through the skies with a trail of glitter behind them. All the while, Robin was smiling so bright that Sonic could tell what her mother meant by a smile that could light up anyone.

"You have a lovely smile Robin. Why didn't you tell me?" Sonic said. Robin chuckled and they kept dancing. Robin's father and mother watched with smiles on their faces.

"Amazing. Look at them." Tails said.

"Yeah. They're actually flying together. It's like magic." Knuckles said. Silver and Blaze thought they looked so beautiful up there together. While Cream loved how their dancing lit up the sky, Amy was boiling over.

"Hey! Hold on a second! I know that look on her face! Sonic is MINE! MINE!" Amy shouted. But up in the sky, Sonic and Robin couldn't hear Amy.

"As long as I'm here with you Sonic, I feel...like I can do anything." Robin said. Sonic said he couldn't help but feel the same way. The next day, Sonic had returned to normal and they were leaving the kingdom after attending a special banquet in their honor. Robin's mother and father were together again and they awarded Sonic and friends with medals.

"You will always be welcomed here Sonic. You and your friends." Robin's father said. Sonic thanked them and they left together. Eggman had left earlier but Shadow decided to stick around with Sonic. When they reached the edge of town, Sonic looked at someone in the shadows.

"So, you ready?" Sonic said. The person in the shadows said "Sure am." and joined Sonic by his side. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Mr. Burnson came rushing to the king and queen.

"Your highness! Robin has vanished! I found a girl who looks like her in her bedroom. Where is she? You don't think that she went into town on her own?" Mr. Burnson said. Robin's mother and father looked at each other and smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Robin's father said.

"I sure am. I know he'll take care of her." Robin's mother said. Mr. Burnson was really confused, but soon he figured out why Robin's parents were so calm. Outside of Floroma, as Sonic and his friends were heading off, Robin was on Sonic's back in her street clothes! She had secretly snuck away from her kingdom to be with Sonic for his future adventures!

"All right! Our next adventure awaits us! Think your ready for it Robin?" Sonic said.

"I sure am!" Robin said with a smile. Sonic chuckled and he started running faster with Robin laughing on his back.

_**THE END**_


End file.
